Le pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk
by Stupid Axolotl
Summary: notes et réponse aux reviews Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins.
1. La fougère hématophage

Titre : Le Pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté  
  
E-mail : shannaxolotl@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni personne, pas même un seul plant de botryche lunaire. Par contre, je possède une collection de pieuvres en peluche, deux homards en éponge et un axolotl en tissu cousu main by myself.  
  
Avertissement : Un peu d'angst et beaucoup de biologie. PG, on va dire.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.  
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées en italique  
  
Et puis, Goyle est un peu 'out of character' parce que trop perspicace .  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins : Bref, rien ne va plus pour lui !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  
  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  
  
Chapitre 7 : Chez les Malfoy  
  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme adipeux'  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
  
  
Mais à présent, Draco s'acheminait vers la serre principale pour le cours de botanique. Il était un peu en avance, il n'y avait encore personne, ni dans la serre, ni à ses abords. Pourtant, les quatre maisons y étaient attendues. Les cinq derniers cours avaient été consacrés en leur totalité à la préparation de celui qui arrivait. Draco ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, car durant les cours précédents il n'avait pas été question d'une seule plante, mais de nombreuses d'entre elles, spécifiquement, toutes celles qui sont dangereuses autrement que par ingestion.  
  
Draco redoutait ce cours. Il n'aimait pas la botanique. Pas du tout. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il avait pu garder secrète cette faiblesse idiote : Il craignait les plantes. Oui, lui, Draco Malfoy, avait la phobie de tout ce qui est vert et photosynthétique. Néanmoins, il avait appris à contrôler sa peur lorsqu'il s'agissait de plantes classiques, celles qu'il avait du rencontrer chaque jour dans les jardins ou les forêts. Mais ces plantes dangereuses. C'était autre chose. Il savait bien qu'aujourd'hui il lui faudrait étudier une de ces plantes, mais il ne savait pas laquelle.  
  
Certaines pouvaient être écartées, celles qu'ils avaient déjà étudiées et celles qui étaient trop dangereuses. Jamais un professeur responsable ne mettrait ses élèves en face d'un pavot cornu glauque ou d'un botryche lunaire. Draco frissonna en pensant à ces plantes abjectes et à leurs suçoirs en croissants de lune. Une fois installés, les suçoirs sont très difficiles à retirer, ils pompent rapidement tout le sang de leur victime, entraînant la mort par anémie. La seule façon de s'en débarrasser est de sectionner la plante entre la tige et les suçoirs, mais ceux-ci sont tellement nombreux, et l'affaiblissement tellement rapide que la lutte est souvent désespérée.  
  
Pour ce qui était des plantes déjà étudiées, il y avait bien sûr les mandragores, étudiées en seconde année, et qui avaient permis de dépétrifier les élèves attaqués par le basilic. Ils avaient également étudié la digitale, dont une espèce, non contente d'être seulement toxique, a tendance à projeter son poison autour d'elle dès qu'on approche. Et l'aristoloche-boa, avec ses feuilles immenses et ses tiges volubiles qui étranglent volontiers l'herboriste imprudent, mais qui, une fois réduite en poudre, donne un très bon antipsychotique (et l'on sait combien la consommation de tels médicaments est importante chez les professeurs d'Hogwarts). Alors qu'il réfléchissait, se demandant toujours quelle plante serait étudiée, les premiers élèves arrivèrent.  
  
Parmi eux était Neville Longbottom, visiblement très excité à l'idée du cours qui s'annonçait. Il fait bien de se réjouir maintenant, se dit Draco, car c'est bien la seule matière dans laquelle il aura la moyenne. Il s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque à haute voix quand il se rappela que Neville passait le plus clair de son temps dans les serres et avait les faveurs de Mrs Sprout. Peut-être savait-il déjà quelle plante ils allaient étudier. Peu de chances qu'il me le dise, même s'il le sait, mais je peux toujours essayer, estima Draco. Il lui demanda alors, d'un ton neutre et détaché :  
  
« As tu une idée de ce que l'on va faire aujourd'hui ? » A peine avait-il fini de poser sa question qu'il entendit derrière lui la voix irritée de Ron Weasley :  
  
« Pourquoi te le dirait-il, Malfoy ? »  
  
Ledit Malfoy se retourna. Il y avait Harry Potter, entouré comme d'habitude de Ron et d'Hermione Granger. S'ensuivit alors l'habituel échange d'insultes auxquelles Draco répondit de façon mécanique. Il n'avait pas le c?ur à cela. Il pensait au cours et était de plus en plus angoissé. Et Neville savait, n'est ce pas ?  
  
La plupart des élèves étaient arrivés à présent. Ils étaient tous là, en petits groupes, devant la serre. Justement, le professeur Sprout arrivait également. Elle ouvrit la porte de la serre, y entra, et les élèves la suivirent lentement. Neville se pencha vers Draco.  
  
« Tout ce que je peux te dire », chuchota-t-il, « c'est que dans quelques minutes, nous aurons sans aucun doute le droit au spectacle amusant de ta lâcheté ».  
  
Draco n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : Neville s'était perdu dans le flot d'élèves. Il eut tout de même le temps de voir le sourire que la remarque avait amené sur les lèvres d'Harry. Draco fulminait. Mais il fut à ce moment là rejoint par Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui, à défaut de le calmer, le soulagea quelque peu. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il se sentait quand même plus à l'aise avec ses sbires.  
  
  
  
  
  
« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous installés. » Professeur Sprout promena ses yeux tout autour de l'immense table devant laquelle les étudiants se tenaient debout, « nous allons pouvoir commencer. Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier une plante très dangereuse, mais si vous suivez mes instructions, il n'y a aucun danger. Je fais ce cours depuis des années et il n'y a jamais eu d'accidents. Mais rappelez-vous bien, suivez scrupuleusement mes instructions ! » Elle fit une pose. « Nous allons étudier le botryche lunaire ! »  
  
A ces mots, les étudiants qui connaissaient la plante poussèrent un cri horrifié, ce qui fit craindre le pire à ceux qui ne la connaissait pas encore. Draco blêmit.  
  
« T'as raison Neville, ricana Ron, Malfoy est déjà tout blanc, et. » Ron s'arrêta quand son regard croisa celui de Mrs Sprout.  
  
« Calmez-vous ! réclama-t-elle, « Je veux le silence absolu pendant que je vous indique la marche à suivre ! » « D'abord, je vais vous présenter la plante. » Elle disparue par une petite porte et revint avec une frêle plante qui ne devait pas faire plus de 50 cm de haut, avec des frondes délicates en demi-cercle qui rappelaient par leur côté fripé les feuilles du Ginkgo biloba. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt étudier cet inoffensif arbre? pensa Draco peu courageusement.  
  
« Comme vous le voyez, » repris le professeur, « il s'agit d'une Fougère, de la famille des Ophioglossacées. Qui peut me dire quelle caractéristique morphologique principale fait différer les Ophioglossacées des autres Fougères ? » Hermione leva la main.  
  
« Oui, Miss Granger ? »  
  
Hermione se pencha un peu plus vers la table et expliqua : « Contrairement aux autres fougères, les frondes des Ophioglossacées ne croissent pas sous forme de crosses. »  
  
« Exactement ! » confirma Mrs Sprout. « Peux-tu nous dire autre chose sur cette famille ? »  
  
Hermione sourit et reprit : « Les Ophioglossacées sont divisés en deux genres : les Ophioglossum au sens strict et les Botrychium. Les Ophioglossum, dont le nom veut dire 'langue de serpent' en grec, ont des frondes entières, ovales ou lancéolées, et des sporanges en épis simples, tandis que les Botrychium ont des feuilles découpées, et leurs sporanges sont en panicules ou en grappes. D'ailleurs, botrychion veut dire 'petite grappe'. »  
  
« Très bien » ! félicita le professeur, « Maintenant, je vais vous en dire plus sur cette espèce là », dit-elle en désignant la plante qu'elle venait de poser au centre de la table. « Botrychium lunaria, le Botryche lunaire, encore appelé 'Herbe à la lune'. C'est la seule espèce dangereuse. Autrefois, elle était aussi inoffensive que ses cousines. On la trouvait en France et en Suisse, où elle était tout de même déjà évitée, car elle avait la réputation de déferrer les chevaux qui marchaient dessus. Mais vous voyez bien qu'on est ici bien loin de cette terrible réputation qu'elle a maintenant. En effet, à la suite de mutations inexpliquées, cette plante est devenue hématophage. Dès que quelqu'un s'en approche, elle lance ses suçoirs et commence à sucer le sang. A partir de ce moment là, il est pratiquement impossible de s'en débarrasser. On peut essayer d'arracher la plante de façon à ralentir le phénomène, mais c'est souvent inutile. La plupart du temps, cela se termine par la mort de la victime. »  
  
Tous les élèves s'éloignèrent précautionneusement de la table au milieu de laquelle était posée la plante.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, celui-ci est ensorcelé. Je vais vous expliquer comment le maîtriser, puis je le réveillerai et vous pourrez tenter à votre tour de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Si vous restez éloignées, il n'y a aucun risque : il est incapable de lancer ses frondes à plus de 30 cm. » Les élèves apprécièrent d'un air satisfait le bon mètre qui les séparait de la plante. « Regardez bien » s'exclama le professeur Sprout. Elle pointa de sa baguette le botryche déjà figé. « Je vais d'abord le réveiller, puis je vous montrerai comment le stupéfier. 'Lunariafidgetum !' »  
  
La plante se secoua et émit une sorte d'éternuement, envoyant des spores partout. Les élèves reculèrent.  
  
« Il n'y a pas de danger » déclara Mrs Sprout, « les spores sont inoffensives dans de telles conditions environnementales. Regardez-moi bien maintenant. 'Lunariafigeafuzz !' »  
  
Le botryche s'arrêta soudainement de se balancer. « Voilà. » Elle réveilla à nouveau le botryche. « A vous maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas, NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS TROP PRES ! »  
  
  
  
Les premiers élèves qui tentèrent leur chance ne réussirent à rien, mais au bout d'un moment, une fois que de nombreux sorts furent lancés en même temps, on put voir le botryche s'immobiliser par moments. Mais cette stupéfaction n'était que de courte durée.  
  
« Comme vous le voyez » commenta Mrs Sprout, « ce sort n'est pas très difficile à lancer, mais il n'a pas forcément des très bons résultats. Pour être sûr qu'il marche bien, il faut avoir un peu d 'expérience et savoir à quel moment le lancer. Vous voyez comment le botryche se balance ? Regardez ! A un moment donné, il soulève ses feuilles et l'on voit la tige dénudée. C'est à ce moment que le sort est le plus efficace. »  
  
Cette fois, ils eurent plus de succès. Une fois qu'ils eurent pétrifié convenablement le botryche, le professeur repris le pot et le cala sous son bras.  
  
« Bien. Maintenant je vais poser la plante sur cette petite table et chacun d'entre vous viendra la pétrifier tour à tour. Je la place assez loin quand même, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas vous atteindre. Car à partir du moment où elle s'est accrochée, un simple sort de stupéfaction ne suffit souvent plus. » Elle posa la plante et la réanima.  
  
« Toi, commence donc, » dit-elle en désignant un Ravenclaw qui se tenait debout pas très loin de Draco, lequel se crispa un peu, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.  
  
« Regarde, Harry, » souffla celui-ci, un peu fort. « Malfoy s'inquiète car il passe dans les premiers. »  
  
L'élève de Ravenclaw avait réussi l'enchantement, de même que l'Hufflepuff qui le suivait.  
  
« Et ce ne sont pas ses stupides copains qui vont le tranquilliser » remarqua Harry alors que Crabbe envoyait des sorts dans tous les sens sans le moindre résultat. Draco écoutait, mais feignait de ne pas entendre. Il se concentrait sur la plante qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'affronter.  
  
« C'est bon Crabbe, laisse tomber, tu essayeras plus tard » soupira le professeur au vu du manque total de résultat des sorts du susdit Slytherin. « A toi » dit-elle à Draco, qui hésita beaucoup avant de s'approcher de la table.  
  
« Malfoy a peur des plantes » gloussa Ron.  
  
Piqué au vif, Draco se retourna et cria « JE N'AI PAS PEUR DES PLANTES », et pour le prouver, il passa sans réfléchir son bras au-dessus du botryche. Presque instantanément, celui ci lança ses frondes en direction de Draco et lui emprisonna la main et le poignet. Toute la classe poussa un cri et recula.  
  
« Malfoy, ne bouge pas, les autres, éloignez-vous ! ! !». Pendant que la classe se repliait vers le fond de la classe, le professeur s'approcha de Draco, la baguette pointée vers la tige du botryche. Mais en la levant, elle alla frapper le coin de la grande table et se brisa. Mrs Sprout lança un regard terrifié sur sa baguette, puis sur Draco qui se débattait contre la plante. Elle se reprit néanmoins rapidement. « Je vais chercher du renfort, QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE, COMPRIS ? »  
  
  
  
  
  
Effectivement, après son départ, personne ne bougea, personne ne parla non plus. La classe était figée dans le fond de la salle. Ils regardaient tous Draco avec horreur. Celui-ci venait de passer les pires instants de sa courte vie, et les choses allaient en empirant. Il avait d'abord lutté contre la plante, arraché quelques suçoirs, mais à présent il n'en avait plus la force, et il était terrorisé. Tant qu'il avait pu faire quelque chose, il avait gardé espoir, mais maintenant.Il était tellement abattu que même la peur s'était estompé. Je vais mourir assassiné par une plante. Ce qu'il y a de pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas douloureux. Mais je sais que je vais mourir. Je ne peux déjà plus bouger remarqua Draco, et la peur revint plus forte encore. Il sentit d'autres tiges grimper le long de son bras, longues, souples, enchevêtrées, et leurs frondes s'implanter lentement dans son cou. Il pouvait sentir les suçoirs pomper tranquillement son sang à travers sa peau. Et il se rendit compte avec terreur qu'il s'engourdissait. Il lança un regard perdu en direction des élèves réfugiés au fond de la salle et sombra dans l'inconscience.  
  
Puis on lui tira le bras violemment et quelqu'un lança un sort. Il sentit la plante se desserrer autour de son bras. Puis une porte claqua et la voix du professeur Sprout cria « HARRY ! J'AVAIS DIS : QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! »  
  
Potter ? se demanda Draco, surpris. Puis il s'évanouit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note : Comme vous pouvez me voir, dans la narration, j'utilise les prénoms pour tout le monde, sauf pour Crabbe et Goyle. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, ça sonne mieux. 


	2. Un réflexe malheureux?

  
  
Titre : Le Pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk   
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté. Mentionnons aussi Nico, le bêtatesteur le plus riche en tentacules de l'histoire des fanfictions.  
  
E-mail : shannaxolotl@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni personne, pas même un seul plant de botryche lunaire. Par contre, je possède une collection de pieuvres en peluche, deux homards en éponge et un axolotl en tissu cousu main by myself.  
  
Avertissement : Un peu d'angst et beaucoup de biologie.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées en italique (j'espere que cette fois-ci, l'italique passera, sinon, ce sera incompréhensible...)  
  
Et puis, Goyle est un peu 'out of character' parce que trop perspicace peut-être  
  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins : Bref, rien ne va plus pour lui !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  
  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  
  
Chapitre 7 : Chez les Malfoy  
  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme adipeux'  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres

Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  


  
Draco sortait juste de l'infirmerie. Il savait que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte si tôt, et, de fait, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se montrer. Mais il s'ennuyait à l'infirmerie, sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que de se demander pourquoi diable Harry l'avait-il aidé, et ce que devait en dire toute l'école.   
  
Il en avait bien une petite idée, en tout cas, en ce qui concernait les Slytherins. Crabbe et Goyle étaient venus le voir plusieurs fois. Ils lui avaient d'abord expliqué objectivement comment Harry avait couru à son secours, mais ça, il le savait déjà, ayant eu le droit à un défilé de professeurs étonnés à son chevet. Non, ce qui l'intéressait, c'est de savoir ce qui avait poussé Harry à mettre sa vie en péril pour sauver un ennemi. Goyle lui avait bien dit que l'explication officielle, provenant des Gryffindors, était que Harry avait réagit sans réfléchir, que cela avait été un simple réflexe. Cette explication avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à une remarque sarcastique de Draco : 

"C'est ça, c'est le genre de réflexe qu'on attrape quand on passe son temps à sauver le monde. "   
  
Mais il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu par cette thèse du réflexe. Pourquoi, cela, il ne le savait pas. Pourtant, c'était une bonne explication, tout à fait plausible. Apres tout, quand il était en train de lutter contre la plante et qu'il avait tourné son regard vers les autres, ils avaient tous l'air horrifié, ennemis comme amis. Qu'Harry, malgré toute son antipathie pour lui, n'ai pas voulu le voir mourir sous ses yeux était tout à fait possible.   
  
Draco se faufila jusqu'à la salle commune des Slytherins, qui a cette heure était vide, tous les élèves étant à leurs cours respectifs.  
Il s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il faut que je sache s'il s'agissait seulement d'un réflexe, décida-t-il, mais de toute façon, comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Nous nous détestons. Il avait toutes les raisons de se réjouir de ce qui m'est arrivé. La seule explication, c'est bien qu'il ait réagit par instinct, sans réfléchir à qui il sauvait.   
'Sauvait'. Il m'a sauvé, en effet. Je lui suis redevable. Je me demande s'il eut pu m'arriver chose plus honteuse soupira Draco.   
C'est épouvantablement rageant, mais de toute façon, je ne peux plus rien y faire. La seule chose en fait qui pourrait faire disparaître cette dette infâme, se dit-il, peu convaincu, ce serait de sauver Harry à mon tour. Mais il est hors de question d'y risquer ma vie, et de toute manière, s'il faut que j'attende qu'Harry se trouve en danger à un moment où je peux intervenir, je peux attendre longtemps. Bien sûr, la solution serait de créer moi-même la situation de danger, mais ce serait tout de même risquéNéanmoins.. Il faudra que je réfléchisse à cette éventualité.   
Mais d'abord, je dois absolument savoir s'il a agit par réflexe seulement, et la meilleure façon de le savoir, c'est de le lui demander. Sans témoin, bien sûr.   
  
Draco écrivit rapidement un mot à Harry, lui donnant rendez-vous le soir à onze heures.  
  
Maintenant, comment le lui faire parvenir ? Pas question d'utiliser mon hibou, c'est trop peu discret. Je pourrais lui donner en main propre, mais je ne peux pas faire cela devant tout le monde. Surtout pas devant les autres Slytherins. Non, mieux vaut aller voir directement du coté des Gryffindors et attendre qu'Harry ou un de ses amis passe se suggéra Draco, qui n'était tout de même pas persuadé d'en avoir réellement envie.  
  
Il y alla pourtant. Arrivé à quelques mètres de la Fat Lady, il fut interpellé :   
  
" Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? "  
  
Il se retourna et reconnu Hermione.  
  
" Ah, c'est toi " jeta-t-il d'un ton méprisant. " Donnes ça à Potter, veux-tu ? " Il lâcha la lettre à ses pieds en la regardant d'un air dégoutté.  
  
" Malfoy, tu nous payeras ça ! " s'exclama Ron qui venait d'arriver avec Harry. Draco fila.   
  
" Tu t'enfuis maintenant ? lui cria Ron. " Bientôt tu ne seras même plus un adversaire potable ! "  
  
Draco était terriblement vexé, mais il ne répliqua pas, car il voulait garder une chance qu'Harry accepte de le voir.  
  
Avant d'arriver à la salle commune, il fut rejoint par Crabbe et Goyle. Tout en échangeant quelques phrases sans importance avec eux, il réfléchissait. Dois-je leur parler de ce que j'ai entrepris ? Ils ne sont pas très intelligents ils risquent de tout compliquer. D'un autre côté, il va être difficile de leur cacher que je sors ce soir. Mais je peux toujours essayer. S'ils me voient, je leur expliquerai, du moins en partie. En fait, Draco ne tenait pas du tout à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit associé à son entreprise. Il se contenta donc de faire part à ses acolytes de la rage qu'il avait d'avoir une dette envers Harry, ce qu'ils comprirent très bien et commentèrent d'une façon si dénuée d'intelligence que Draco se félicita de ne leur avoir parlé de rien d'autre. De toute façon, selon ce que me dit Potter ce soir.. s'il vient Ah, bah, je verrai bien.  
  
  
  
  
Draco se glissa hors du dortoir des Slytherins peu avant onze heures. Il marcha silencieusement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Harry n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'immobilisa, restant sur le qui-vive comme pour se préparer à lutter contre quelque chose. Il entendit des pas, très près. Mais il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Il commença à paniquer, puis se reprit. J'ai déjà été suffisamment ridicule ces jours-ci. Si Potter arrive et me trouve là, terrorisé au milieu du couloir, cela n'arrangera pas mes affaires. Alors il tenta :   
  
" Potter, je sais que tu es là, espèce de fouine ! "  
  
Il entendit une sorte de rire étouffé et la voix d'Harry se plaindre :   
  
" Déjà des insultes ? Et moi qui croyais que tu voulais me voir pour me remercier ! "  
  
Draco vit alors le visage d'Harry, traversé par un sourire ironique, flotter dans l'air en face de lui. Ne pas paraître ridicule se dit Draco. Faire comme si tout était normal.  
  
" Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te remercier ? " demanda-t-il  
  
" Non " admit Harry. Il enleva sa cape et la posa avec précaution sur son bras droit.  
Une cape d'invisibilité s 'étonna silencieusement Draco  
  
" Non, l'idée ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit. C'est de toi que nous parlons, Malfoy. "  
  
" Bien, je ne te remercie pas, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as aidé. "  
  
" On a déjà dû te le dire, non ? J'ai agit par réflexe. Ce genre de réflexe qui te pousse à intervenir quand quelque chose se passe devant toi. "  
  
Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'aucune sorte de réflexe ne le pousserait jamais à faire une chose aussi stupide que sauver Harry, mais finalement, il s'abstint. Harry commençait à remettre sa cape.  
  
" Et puis.. " continua-t-il, " ton visage.. tu es déjà pale en temps normal.. avec la plante.. c'était effrayant "  
  
Harry disparut sous sa cape.  
  
Draco l'écouta s'éloigner, perplexe. Pourquoi Harry lui avait-il dit cela ? Etait-ce pour le rabaisser, lui signifier qu'il l'avait aidé par pitié ? Mais le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas méprisant. Il avait dit cela calmement, comme on rapporte un fait. Que voulait-il donc me signifier par cela ? se demanda encore Draco. Puis il prit le chemin du retour.  
  


  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Aura : Ben quoi, c'est bien les Ophioglossacées ! Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle donc pas appris à ne pas te moquer des gens dotés d'un patronyme malsonnant ? hehe. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien Draco, mais avant de s'en servir à nouveau, il va falloir le laisser se reposer quand même ! :)  
  
Myamora Malfoy : Non, non, pas le moindre couple. Pour la peur des plantes, en fait, je sais que c'est un peu farfelu, mais j'avais besoin de ça au départ dans le scénario. Après, je l'ai changé, mais j'ai laissé l'histoire des plantes parce que je m'étais beaucoup amusée à écrire le premier chapitre.  
  
Cajedi : Euh, en fait, c'est tout à fait ce qui va se passer, mais je n'en dis pas plus :)  
  
  
  



	3. Le pitpoulpe de Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk

  
  
Titre : Le Pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk   
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté. Mentionnons aussi Nico, le bêtatesteur le plus riche en tentacules de l'histoire des fanfictions.  
  
E-mail : shannaxolotl@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni personne, pas même un seul plant de botryche lunaire. Par contre, je possède une collection de pieuvres en peluche, deux homards en éponge et un axolotl en tissu cousu main by myself.  
  
Avertissement : Un peu d'angst et beaucoup de biologie. PG, on va dire.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre parenthèses. Si quelqu'un sait comment faire passer l'italique.. Ca serait quand même plus pratique, heh.  
  
Et puis, Goyle est un peu 'out of character' parce que trop perspicace peut-être  
  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins : Bref, rien ne va plus pour lui !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  
  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  
  
Chapitre 7 : Chez les Malfoy  
  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme adipeux'  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  


  
  
Cette année - et cela était tellement rare que cela mériterait d'être inscrit dans 'L'Histoire de Hogwarts' - , les élèves étaient tous ravis quand le cours de défense contre les forces du mal arrivait. [La seule personne qui n'était pas du tout, mais pas DU TOUT contente, c'était le professeur Snape qui venait une fois de plus de se faire souffler le poste.]  
  
En effet, le nouveau professeur, Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk, était un de ces enseignants que l'on aimait écouter. Ses cours étaient passionnants et il avait réussi à se faire apprécier dès la toute première leçon en expliquant les moyens, tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres, d'empêcher un myxomycète géant d'entrer dans une maison. Tous les sorts classiques sont en effet inefficaces contre cette gelée ambulante, et la solution consiste donc en diverses façons de faire exploser le blob de mucus. A partir de ce cours qui restera dans les annales, Mr Shomburgk acquit une popularité qui allait toujours croissante, en ce début décembre. Les élèves étaient donc assis calmement et attendaient presque religieusement l'arrivée de leur professeur.  
  
Celui-ci arriva, et un peu vite, relevant ses robes au dernier moment, alors même qu'il allait se prendre les pieds dans l'estrade.   
  
" Bonjour, excusez-moi, j'ai dû changer de programme. " Ses yeux pétillaient. " Ce matin, Hagrid m'a annoncé qu'il avait déniché un pitpoulpe. "  
  
Les étudiants se regardèrent. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela.  
  
" Les pitpoulpes " reprit Mr Shomburgk, " sont des créatures très intéressantes, pas méchantes du tout à l'état sauvage, mais qui peuvent être dressées de manière à devenir de vraies machines de guerre. On croyait l'espèce exterminée depuis quelques dizaines d'années, mais la découverte de celui-ci démontre que la menace existe encore. Je pense qu'il est donc essentiel que vous ayez quelques connaissances sur cette espèce. "  
  
" D'abord, nous allons voir un peu l'anatomie de la bête, puis quelques bases de physiologie. Très important, la physiologie, le métabolisme ! C'est seulement en connaissant parfaitement le métabolisme de ses ennemis qu'on peut en venir à bout. Cela me rappelle d'ailleurs une anecdote " Il avait un sourire en coin. " qui est arrivée à un collègue. Il se trouvait en face d'un biofilm de bactéries anaérobies, aérobies facultatives, et il a.. " Mr Shomburgk s'esclaffa " lancé un SORT DE DESOXYGENATION ! Le biofilm a doublé de volume, et lui, part contre, il a failli étouffer ! " Le professeur fit une pause " Enfin, il s'en est sorti. Mais rappelez-vous : connaître le métabolisme de son ennemi, c'est primordial ! "  
  
" Les pitpoulpes, étant des chimères chien-pieuvre, ont une morphologie un peu compliquée. Commençons par l'étude descriptive. "  
  
Il sortit de la salle par une petite porte derrière le bureau, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un nud de tentacules dans les bras.  
  
" Vous voyez, sans dressage, c'est inoffensif. "  
  
Le tas de tentacules bougea un peu, révélant une truffe rose.  
  
" Comme vous pouvez le voir.. " Shomburgk tint la bestiole à bout de bras, laissant pendre librement les longs tentacules onduleux, " dans l'ensemble, on dirait un poulpe classique. Mais si on y regarde mieux " Il montra le museau de la bête. " Les pieuvres normales n'ont pas de truffe ! " Il passa un doigt entre les gencives du pitpoulpe et lui ouvrit la bouche. " Et surtout pas de crocs, mais un bec corné. Les pitpoulpes ont les deux, en fait. Mais le bec corné se trouve tout au fond de la cavité buccale. C'est grâce à ce bec qu'une fois que le pitpoulpe à mordu, il ne lâche plus ! "  
  
" C'est pour cela qu'ils ont beaucoup été utilisés comme arme. Pendant des siècles, ils ont été redoutés. Mais même bien avant leur extinction supposée, ils étaient devenus moins dangereux. En fait, on pense qu'il y avait une façon de les dresser qui les rendaient d'une efficacité terrible, et que cette méthode à été perdue. Néanmoins, même sans cela, une meute de pitpoulpes dressés selon des méthodes plus classiques est un grand danger. "  
  
Le professeur s'approcha du tableau et traça quelque chose avec son doigt. A l'endroit où il avait touché le tableau se détachait une courbe lumineuse. Quand il eut fini, on pouvait voir la silhouette d'un pitpoulpe avec tous les organes internes qui s'avançaient, en relief.  
  
" Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous avions dit : La physiologie ! "  
  
Tout en commençant à exposer son cours, Mr Pennycuik Shomburgk se débarrassa subrepticement de son pitpoulpe qui rampait irrévérencieusement dans son cou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note 1: Pour les non-anglicistes : 'blob' est un mot intéressant, dur à traduire en français, signifiant à peu de chose près 'grosse goutte', mais c'est surtout utilisé pour désigner des liquides visqueux : 'a blob of jelly' : de la gelée ; 'a blob of mucus' : du mucus. Mais c'est valable pour tous les produits visqueux, ça devrait donc marcher aussi pour le miel, la mélasse et la cancoillotte :)

Note 2 : Pour les non-biologistes : Le myxomycète est un organisme très étrange longtemps classé dans les champignons mais qui a la capacité de se déplacer : or, la locomotion est un des critères de l'appartenance... au règne animal! Donc, drôle de bestiole inclassable et visqueuse... Sinon, le biofilm, et bien, c'est juste une sorte de colonie bactérienne. Sinon... Les bactéries anaérobie aérobie facultative supportent l'oxygène, mais préfèrent n'en avoir pas trop (Précision, cela n'existe pas à ma connaissance. C'est plutôt le contraire qui se passe. Mais on est dans un mode magique, n'est-ce-pas? hehe)

Note 3 : Pardon à Mr Shomburgk (naturaliste du 19ème siècle), et à Mr Pennycuik (chercheur à Bristol) pour avoir emprunté leurs amusants quoique illustres patronymes.   
Merci à Nico pour son importante contribution à l'invention du concept de pitpoulpes.

Note 4 : Oui, le premier chapitre était long, le second moins long et le troisième très court, mais la tendence va s'inverser :) Dans mon découpage en chapitres, j'essaie de suivre logiquement la progression de l'histoire, donc inévitablement, ils ont des tailles très différentes.

Réponse aux reviews :

() : A quand la suite? Et bien, un chapitre par jour, vu que c'est déja tout écrit, mais qu'il faut que je refasse la mise en page et que j'ai horreur de ça...

Top-cerise : Quand la review est sympathique, ça n'est pas grave si elle est courte. Mais faut pas lire des trucs sur le PC quand on est fatigué, c'est mauvais pour les yeux (attention, biologiste hyperprotective droit devant!)

Zhusidinuo : Que c'est gentil ce que tu me dis là :) Attention, faut pas flatter les jeunes auteurs, ça leur donne la grosse tête! hehe (Pas que je sois vraiment une jeune auteur, mais nouvelle dans la fanfic en tout cas.)


	4. Un accès de phytophobie

  
Titre : Le Pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk   
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté. Mentionnons aussi Nico, le bêtatesteur le plus riche en tentacules de l'histoire des fanfictions.  
  
E-mail : shannaxolotl@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni personne, pas même un seul plant de botryche lunaire. Par contre, je possède une collection de pieuvres en peluche, deux homards en éponge et un axolotl en tissu cousu main by myself.  
  
Avertissement : Un peu d'angst et beaucoup de biologie.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles parce que les parenthèses, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça fait très laid. Si quelqu'un sait comment faire passer l'italique.. Ca serait quand même plus pratique, heh.  
  
Et puis, Goyle est un peu 'out of character' parce que trop perspicace  
  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins : Bref, rien ne va plus pour lui !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  
  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  
  
Chapitre 7 : Chez les Malfoy  
  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme adipeux'  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres  
  


  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  


  
  
Quand Draco rejoignit la salle commune des Slytherins ce soir là, il eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver, posée sur une petite table, une belle népenthès toute couverte d'outres rouges qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient les unes après les autres, en un mouvement lent et régulier. La plante faisait un bon mètre de circonférence. Elle était dans un pot également de taille imposante, recouvert de velours vert foncé. Par moment, une outre s'avançait brutalement pour gober une mouche. *Quel abruti a amené cette chose ici* se demanda Draco. Il eut vite la réponse, d'ailleurs, parce que tous les Slytherins présents dans la salle s'étaient attroupés autour de lui et Crabbe, s'avançant, déclara, content de lui :  
  
" Mon père vient de me l'envoyer. Terrible, hein ? Il dit que rien ne fait plus Slytherin qu'une belle plante carnivore. En plus, il suffit de pointer du doigt quelqu'un et elle attaque ! "  
  
" Heu, tu ne vas pas laisser cette chose ici, quand même ? " essaya Draco.  
  
" Pourquoi pas ? "  
  
" PARCE QUE JE N'AIME PAS CA " hurla Draco.  
  
Les Slytherins restèrent interdits devant cette sortie inattendue. Au bout d'un moment, leur stupeur étant passée, Crabbe et Goyle se décidèrent à déplacer la plante pour contenter leur chef et ami. Mais Blaise Zabini, qui voyait là un moyen de mettre fin à cinq ans d'hégémonie Malfoy, dit entre ses dents, mais assez fort pour que tous entendent :   
  
" Ce crétin de Weasley avait raison pour une fois : Draco a peur des plantes. " Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus méprisant et il reprit : " C'est vraiment une honte pour un Slytherin ! "  
  
A ces mots, Crabbe et Goyle lâchèrent la plante et se précipitèrent sur Blaise pour lui donner une correction. Etrangement, aucun autre Slytherin ne s'engagea dans la bagarre. Ils étaient partagés quant à l'attitude à avoir. Blaise avait certes été insultant envers Draco, mais il est vrai que l'attitude de celui-ci n'avait pas été correcte. Qu'est ce que c'était que cela, avoir peur des plantes ?  
  
Pendant ce temps de perplexité, Draco s'était éclipsé. *Ils vont aussi retenir cela contre moi* pensa-t-il en s'éloignant. *Mais il faut que je me reprenne. Ils ne sont pas loin de considérer que Blaise à raison, j'ai bien peur Si je ne réagis pas, je ne vais pas seulement perdre mon pouvoir, mais même être ridiculisé. Je les connais bien. Je ME connais bien.* Il soupira. *Quelle ironie tout de même, que cela m'arrive à moi*  
*Tout d'abord, il faut que je cherche un moyen de me débarrasser de cette peur des plantes. Après tout, c'est ma seule faiblesse, la seule chose que l'on puisse brandir contre moi. Il n'y a que celaQuoique non. Il y a aussi le fait d'avoir été sauvé par Potter. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de mal à cela, puisque je n'avais rien demandé. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais supplié de m'aider. Et puis, il a bien fait cela par réflexe, oui, juste par réflexe. Il s'est trouvé que je me suis retrouvé en danger en sa présence et qu'il m'a sauvé par réflexe. Il n'y a rien de honteux à cela. C'était juste par REFLEXE.* Il s'arrêta et soupira. *Oui, et aussi parce que mon visage était d'une pâleur effrayante. A partir du moment où il a pris cela en compte, cela ne peut plus être un réflexe, n'est ce pas ? De la pitié alors ? Potter ne m'a pas dit cela d'un ton méprisant parce qu'il est sincèrement généreux. Ah, ces stupides Gryffindors ! Leur bonté est une vraie plaie Oui, mais Sans cela, je serais mort, et tué par une plante*   
  
Il entendit alors un bruit derrière lui.  
  
" Ah, c 'est vous ! " Il venait de se retourner et avait aperçu Goyle et Crabbe.  
  
" Ce crétin a payé " rugit Goyle  
  
" Qu 'ont dit les autres ? " s'enquerra Draco.  
  
Crabbe haussa les épaules.   
  
" Ils se sont rangés de notre côté. Quelqu'un a rappelé que tu t'étais fait attaquer par le botryche récemment et que ce n'était pas étonnant si tu ne voulais pas avoir de plantes dans les pattes ces temps ci. "  
  
Goyle demanda alors " Mais, Draco.. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagit ? Je veux dire, bien sûr, on pouvait te débarrasser de Blaise, mais.. Avant, tu auras été le premier à lui sauter dessus ! "  
  
*C'est inouï* se dit Draco, *cet idiot de Goyle a remarqué cela, alors que moi-même, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Que vais-je leur dire ? Flattons-les !*  
  
" Bah, je vous faisais confiance, et puis, je suis sûr que ça vous a amusé "  
  
Crabbe ricana bêtement.  
  
" Bien vu ! On est toujours là pour ce genre de travail ! "  
  
Draco le regarda, puis jeta également un coup d'il en direction de Goyle et s'éloigna.  
  
*Goyle a raison, pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagit quand Blaise m'a insulté ? Pire, je me suis sauvé. Cette peur des plantes me fait perdre tout sens de l'honneur. C'est idiot ! Cette népenthès était inoffensive et je le savais ! Comment faire pour me débarrasser de cette panique ? La première chose a faire, c'est d'essayer de me confronter à ces plantes. Je vais sortir de l'école. Bon, les plantes du jardin, ça va, je les connais, elles ne m'effraient pas, tout au plus elles m'intimident. Par contre, je pourrais rentrer dans la serre.. Ou du moins les regarder à travers le verre* corrigea-t-il en se souvenant que le botryche devait toujours s'y trouver. Il ne put s'y rendre immédiatement car c'était l'heure du couvre-feu, mais il avait déjà idée de sortir plus tard dans la nuit. Il lui fallait vaincre cette peur irrationnelle.  
  
  


Note : Quand Goyle dit 'Avant, tu auras été le premier à lui sauter dessus !' Il sous-entend bien sûr 'pour lui taper dessus'. Ca va de soi, mais on sait jamais avec les lecteurs :) heh. Que cela soit clair, cette fanfic n'est pas un slash ! :)

Réponse aux reviews : 

Winky : Tu les connais mal les profs de bio! C'est des sacrés sadiques! Heh. C'est vrai aussi que les noms de plantes c'est parfois carrément barbare. Au passage, j'ai vu que tu étais Canadienne, y'en a plein des Ophioglossacées au Canada, quand j'ai fait des recherches sur la plante, j'ai trouvé pleins de sites canadiens.

Mélusine : Ouh là là, si la 'biologie amusante' te perturbe déjà au chapitre 3... J'ai des inquietudes quant à la suite :) Non, je rigole bien sûr. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu peur que cela fasse 'private joke pour biologistes' parfois... Mais si cela peut être un peu depaysant comme tu dis, là, c'est super, parce que c'est ardu d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu nouveau dans le fandom HP.


	5. Kendrew

  
Titre : Le Pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk   
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté. Mentionnons aussi Nico, le bêtatesteur le plus riche en tentacules de l'histoire des fanfictions.  
  
E-mail : shannaxolotl@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni personne, pas même un seul plant de botryche lunaire. Par contre, je possède une collection de pieuvres en peluche, deux homards en éponge et un axolotl en tissu cousu main by myself.  
  
Avertissement : Un peu d'angst et beaucoup de biologie.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles parce que les parenthèses, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça fait très laid. Si quelqu'un sait comment faire passer l'italique.. Ca serait quand même plus pratique, heh.  
  
Et puis, Goyle est un peu 'out of character' parce que trop perspicace  
  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins : Bref, rien ne va plus pour lui !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  
  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  
  
Chapitre 7 : Chez les Malfoy  
  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme adipeux'  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres  
  


  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  


  
Un peu avant minuit, Draco se prépara à quitter son dortoir, direction les serres. Il se glissa sans bruit dans le couloir et avança avec précaution pour éviter de se faire repérer par Filch. Alors qu'il arrivait presque à la porte extérieure, il entendit des pas venant d'un couloir à sa droite. Il se plaqua contre le mur tout en regardant en direction du son. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher du couloir central, puis se diriger vers la porte, mais il ne voyait personne.   
  
*Non, ce n'est pas possible, je sors juste une fois, et je trouve moyen de tomber sur Potter sous sa cape. Heureusement, il ne semble pas m'avoir vu* se dit-il. *Mais.. On entend plusieurs personnes marcher* se rendit compte Draco. *Ce n'est donc pas Potter seul De toute manière, je vais les suivre.* Il attendit que la porte s'ouvre, toute seule à première vue, et il s'approcha quand elle commença à se refermer. Sitôt dehors, il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut facilement. *Weasley. Ce sont Potter et Weasley. Peut-on imaginer pire rencontre nocturne ?* se dit Draco en se faufilant dans un buisson près de la porte. Il voulait tant éviter la rencontre qu'il préférait autant le buisson. *Au moins, cela ne bouge pas, contrairement aux Népenth* Il s'arrêta subitement de penser, parce que les bouts des branches les plus proches venaient de lui caresser le visage. *Euh, ce buisson ne semble pas agressif, mais.. je serais toutefois heureux de lui fausser compagnie* pensa un Draco paniqué, tout en sautant sur les escaliers.   
  
Par chance, Harry et Ron s'étaient éloignés, il entendait à peine encore la voix d'Harry et une autre voix, une voix indiscutablement féminine. *Ah non, il y a aussi Granger ! Ils sont vraiment les trois là-dessous ?* se demanda Draco. *Je crois que je préférais même le buisson.. Mais où peuvent-ils donc bien aller à cette heure ? Chez Hagrid certainement. Ce serait intéressant de savoir ce qu'ils vont ficher là-bas. Et comme c'est sans doute quelque chose d'interdit, cela fera toujours un bon prétexte de chantage. Tant pis pour la serre, j'irai une autre fois. Je vais les suivre.*   
  
Ce fut facile, car non seulement ils se dirigeaient en effet vers la petite maison d'Hagrid, mais en plus, dès qu'ils furent un peu éloignés de la porte de l'école, Harry replia sa cape et comme il fut ainsi aisé de les repérer, Draco put rester prudemment en arrière. Il les vit entrer chez Hagrid. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'entendre ce qui était dit, sans se faire voir, bien sûr. Il fit le tour de la maison, se courbant en passant à coté de la fenêtre. Il s'aperçut qu'a gauche de la maison, il y avait une autre fenêtre, qui était entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'il et vit qu'a l'intérieur, devant la fenêtre, était placée une table très encombrée. *C'est bon, si je fais bien attention, je peux écouter tout d'ici sans risque.* Il regarda encore rapidement à l'intérieur, se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans la maison alors qu'il y avait vu entrer les trois Gryffindors. Puis il entendit une voix au dehors. *Ils sont derrière la maison, pas dedans* compris Draco. *Maintenant, il faut espérer qu'ils rentreront directement, parce que j'imagine qu'il ne serait pas bon d'être découvert espionnant ici.*  
  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Hagrid entra, puis Ron et Hermione, et enfin Harry qui portait quelque chose dans ses bras. *Qu'est ce ?* Se demanda Draco. *Cela ne ressemble à rien. On dirait des tentaDES TENTACULES ! C'est un pitpoulpe ! C'est vrai, c'est ce vieux fou d'Hagrid qui a ramené le pitpoulpe, Mr Shomburgk nous l'avait dit.* Draco était un peu déçu. *Si Potter vient ici juste pour cela, j'aurais mieux fait d'aller à la serre. Mais maintenant que je suis là* Draco soupira. *Ecoutons toujours*  
Draco regarda à nouveau dans la cabane. Ils étaient tous quatre assis et Harry caressait le pitpoulpe comme s'il s'était agit d'un chat.  
  
" C'est difficile d'imaginer que cet animal peut devenir dangereux " remarqua Hermione.  
  
Après un temps de silence, Hagrid répondit :  
  
" Je crois que maintenant que ce fameux dressage particulier est perdu, l'espèce n'est plus vraiment dangereuse "  
  
Ron répliqua alors :   
  
" Mais Mr Shomburgk nous a dit que même sans cela, on peut toujours en faire des animaux très agressifs ! "  
  
" C'est vrai, mais sans ce dressage spécial, on ne peut pas vraiment les contrôler, donc il est impossible de les utiliser à grande échelle. Personne ne voudrait avoir à faire avec des animaux dangereux qui peuvent se retourner contre leur maître à tout moment. "  
  
Harry avait l'air pensif.  
  
" Je m'étais dit " dit-il lentement "peut-être que Vol.. heuh, tu-sais-qui a également eu vent de la réapparition des pitpoulpes et aurait pu les utiliser à ses desseins malfaisants. "  
  
Hagrid le coupa.  
  
" Je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier comme lui " il eut une grimace mi-dégout, mi-terreur " utiliserait des pitpoulpes. Il semble s'en tenir à la magie uniquement. Bien sûr, on ne peut jamais savoir, mais cela me semble peu probable "  
  
" Tant mieux " soupira Harry, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le pitpoulpe qu'il tenait dans ses bras. " Regardez, Kendrew s'est endormi ! "  
  
*Ils ont donné un nom à ce truc ?* s'étonna Draco. *Quelle bande d'idiots ! Bon, profitons de ce qu'ils sont tous à l'intérieur à s'extasier sur cette chose à tentacules pour s'éloigner.*  
  
Draco regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre, d'abord l'ensemble, puis *Potter. Il est ridicule. Il regarde ce truc gluant avec tendresse. Quel dingue.* Il commença à s'éloigner. *J'ai vraiment perdu mon temps. Perdre l'occasion d'aller à la serre, pour apprendre quoi ? Qu'Hagrid a un pitpoulpe et que Potter craint le retour de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle des scoops*  


Réponses aux reviews : 

Nico : Alors toi, je te retiens! :) hehe. Stupid, stupid Nico-creature! hehe. Premièrement, un bon bêta testeur fait des critiques AVANT et non APRES la mise en ligne de la fanfic, et doit se rappeller du contenu de la fanfic en question au moins pendant deux semaines après lecture, hehe. Deuxièmement, d'après mes statistiques, j'ai employé 58 fois le mot 'pitpoulpe' et ses variantes 'poulpe' et 'pieuvre'. De même, je parle 10 fois de tentacules. Je considère donc avoir fait suffisement de publicité à cette merveilleuse espèce qu'est le poulpe :) Je t'attends comme convenu pour la review du dernier chapitre :)

Shinia Marina : Alors, par où je commence moi... Bon. Tu vas voir, c'est encore pire qu'un croisement poulpe/chien, j'explique cela dans le chapitre 7 si je me souviens bien. J'ai eu du mal à trouver une explication, pi elle est pas des masses plausible, mais tu verras bien. J'espère que t'es au point sur les nouvelles théories évolutionnistes hehe (pff, je suis dégouttée, j'ai réussi à placer nulle part une allusion à la théorie qui dit que le parasitisme est la seule pression de séléction suffisament forte pour avoir fait apparaitre le concept de sexualité... Pourtant je l'aime celle là de théorie.. hehe) Sinon, ben oui, je sais que nombre de mes allusions doivent être perdues pour les non-biologistes, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, que veux-tu, j'ai 95% de mon cerveau tout embiologisé, alors forcément... Rhâââ, je sens que je vais faire une petite fanfic intégralement biologique un de ces jours...

Winky : Hehe, c'est en effet difficile à savoir avec moi, parce que j'emploie à la fois des mots inventés et des mots déjà existants. Je te rassure, les pitpoulpes n'existent pas, hehe, mais ça, tu as du le remarquer déjà.


	6. L'implosion de la maison Slytherin

Titre : Le Pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk   
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté. Mentionnons aussi Nico, le bêtatesteur le plus riche en tentacules de l'histoire des fanfictions.  
  
E-mail : shannaxolotl@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni personne, pas même un seul plant de botryche lunaire. Par contre, je possède une collection de pieuvres en peluche, deux homards en éponge et un axolotl en tissu cousu main by myself.  
  
Avertissement : Un peu d'angst et beaucoup de biologie.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles parce que les parenthèses, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça fait très laid. Si quelqu'un sait comment faire passer l'italique.. Ca serait quand même plus pratique, heh.  
  
Et puis, Goyle est un peu 'out of character' parce que trop perspicace  
  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins : Bref, rien ne va plus pour lui !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  
  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  
  
Chapitre 7 : Chez les Malfoy  
  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme adipeux'  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres  


Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  


  
Le lendemain, Draco marchait vers la grande salle, entre Crabbe et Goyle qui, fort heureusement, n'avaient pas posé de nouvelles questions embarrassantes et ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de sa sortie nocturne. Ou du moins ne l'avaient-ils pas mentionné.   
  
Draco vit passer Ron qui allait dans le sens contraire. Cela lui fit repenser à son espionnage de la veille.  
  
" Tu as manqué une occasion d'insulter Weasley " dit Goyle calmement.  
  
" Hein ? " Demanda Draco qui n'avait pas du tout écouté.  
  
" Je dis que tu as manqué une occasion d'insulter Weasley " répéta-t-il  
  
" Pour quoi faire ? " prononça Draco, et immédiatement après, il se dit *Hein ? Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? Quelle question débile ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse !*  
  
" Oui, bien sûr, c'est dommage " dit-il avec un ton bigrement peu convaincu. *Et c'est de cette façon dont tu te ressaisis ?* se dit-il. Il ajouta alors :  
  
" Mais la prochaine fois, je ne le raterai pas ! "  
  
Goyle et Crabbe eurent un sourire satisfait. Puis Goyle averti :  
  
" Attention, Blaise à droite, Potter en face. Si tu veux restaurer la confiance des Slytherins, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. "  
  
" Bonne idée " dit Draco à voix haute. *Et on dirait que Goyle devient intelligent* nota-t-il.  
  
Draco se déplaça vers le centre du couloir et ses amis suivirent le mouvement. Il sentait sur lui le regard de Blaise et de quelques Slytherins d'une part, et celui d'Harry d'autre part. Celui-ci s'était arrêté en face de lui, ne pouvant pas avancer plus.  
  
" Malfoy, puis-je passer ? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus ennuyé qu'irrité.  
  
*Donc.. L'insulter, voire l'agresser s'il répond trop violemment* se dit Draco. *Allons-y !* Il le regarda dans les yeux, avec défi d'abord. *Il a encore cet air fatigué.. Hier, déjà, quand il regardait le poulpe de cette drôle de façon, il avait l'air*  
  
" Et bien Malfoy ? " Répéta Harry " Puis-je passer ? "  
  
" Bien sûr, vas-y " dit courtoisement Draco en s'écartant. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il réalisa. " NANNN ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? " se plaint-il par erreur à haute voix.  
  
" Je me le demande bien " dit Golye sombrement.  
  
" Ce qui ne va pas, je vais te le dire " fulmina Blaise " il y a que tu apprécies Potter ! Bah, après tout, c'est peut-être normal " dit-il avec beaucoup de mépris " il t'a sauvé de la plante.. "  
  
Draco se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, puis il s'éloigna en entraînant Goyle et Crabbe.  
  
" Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai " avoua Draco. " Je ne sais même pas exactement ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure. J'ai laissé passer Potter, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas été assez désagréable ? "  
  
" C'est bien pire que ça " gémit Goyle " Tu lui as parlé de façon outrageusement civile. "  
  
" Comment cela ? " s'enquerra Draco  
  
" Tu lui as dit 'Bien sûr, vas-y' " imita Crabbe avec une petite voix toute respectueuse.  
  
" Pas avec ce ton là tout de même ? " s'indigna Draco  
  
" Presque " répondit lugubrement Goyle.  
  
" En tout cas " reprit Crabbe " il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. On a été tes fidèles amis pendant des années, mais si tu ne te reprends pas, on sera contraint à t'abandonner. "  
  
Goyle continua :  
  
" On peut comprendre, à la rigueur, que tu aies moins d'antipathie envers Potter depuis l'épisode du botryche.. " Il fit une pause. " Mais s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas paraître ! Les Slytherins sont déjà divisés à ton sujet. Quand Blaise aura raconté ce qui vient de se passer là, c'en sera fini de ta crédibilité. "  
  
*Que se passe-t-il ?* se demanda Draco. *Je dis des amabilités à Potter et Goyle utilise des tournures élégantes. Je me demande lequel de ces faits est le plus contre-nature..* Il reprit le fil de la conversation.  
  
" Que me conseillez-vous alors ? demanda Draco.  
  
" Je te conseille " répondit Goyle " de ne rien faire de spécial pour le moment. On va bien voir comment les choses vont évoluer. Attendons au moins de voir la réaction des autres Slytherins. "  
  
Justement, un Slytherin de première année vint vers eux.  
  
" Blaise Zabini te cherche " annonça-t-il à Draco.  
  
" Dis-lui que je viendrai, mais pas sur sommation " répliqua Draco.  
  
Le jeune Slytherin se retira.  
  
" Il veut sans doute se confronter à toi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour décider qui est le chef. Un duel de sorcier peut-être " proposa Goyle.  
  
Draco réfléchit un instant puis il dit :  
  
" Essayez de rattraper le gamin et demandez-lui s'il sait quelque chose là dessus " ordonna Draco à Goyle et Crabbe.  
  
*Zabini me cherche, il me trouvera* se dit Draco, une fois seul. *Mal lui en prendrait de me provoquer en duel J'ai peut-être l'esprit très troublé ces temps-ci, mais je n'en reste pas moins un bien meilleur sorcier que cet intrigant. J'espère qu'il fera cette erreur. Cela me permettrait de reprendre facilement la tête des Slytherins en m'imposant par la magie. Mais sans doute Zabini ne sera pas si bête. Il sait que je suis meilleur que lui sur ce terrain. Il fera tout pour éviter ce duel et ne s'y engagera que s'il y est contraint. Non. Il ne va pas vouloir faire les choses de façon loyale. Il va plutôt subrepticement pousser tout le monde contre moi.*  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Crabbe et Goyle qui revenaient.  
  
" Alors ? " Demanda Draco.  
  
" Le gamin ne sait pas exactement pourquoi Zabini te convoque " prononça laborieusement un Crabbe essoufflé.  
  
" Par contre " Goyle prit le relais. " Il paraît que lui et son petit groupe parlent beaucoup d'une partie de 'chasse au Potter'" dit-il avec un sourire qui trahissait son envie d'y participer. " Ca, c'est sûrement encore un truc pour se comparer à toi et pouvoir dire 'Moi, au moins, je ne me laisse pas intimider par Potter' "  
  
" MAIS JE NE ME LAISSE PAS INTIMIDER PAR POTTER ! ! ! " Hurla Draco.  
  
" On veut bien te croire, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il semble, à première vue " dit Goyle lugubrement.  
  
" Je sais " admit Draco avec un air également sinistre. Puis il reprit. " Zabini veut donc s'en prendre à Potter ? "  
  
" C'est ce que l'on a compris "  
  
" Ok. On va y aller, alors, à sa réunion "  
  
Goyle et Crabbe se regardèrent l'air intrigué, puis Goyle dit à Crabbe :  
  
" Finalement, le programme de chasse lui plaît ! "  
  
Draco sourit et ne les contredit pas, mais il pensait autrement. *Non, non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce programme me déplaît définitivement.*  
  
  
  
  
Quand Draco arriva à la salle commune des Slytherins, il se rendit compte que ceux-ci étaient presque tous présents, en tout cas ceux des 3 dernières années.  
  
" J'étais sûr que tu viendrais quand même " dit Blaise en voyant arriver Draco entouré de ses deux sbires. " Tu fais le fier, mais tu veux tout de même savoir ce qui se passe de passionnant derrière ton dos, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Draco s'énerva :   
  
" NON ! Je m'en fiche complètement de tes petits secrets mesquins ! Mais j'ai entendu que tu voulais, au nom des Slytherins, te lancer dans des entreprises hasardeuses, et cela, ce sont mes affaires aussi ! "  
  
" Que sais-tu donc de si intéressant ? " demanda Blaise.  
  
" Tu projettes de t'attaquer à Potter, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Ooooohh, c'est mignon, Malfoy défend ses amis Gryffindors ! " Ironisa Blaise.  
  
" Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela " coupa Draco sèchement. Je m'en fais justement pour ma maison. Je pense que nous devrions régler nos différents entre nous. En s'attaquant à Potter, nous allons changer ce conflit interne en conflit inter-maisons, et cela ne fait aucun doute que les Ravenclaws et les Hufflepuffs se rangeront du coté des Gryffindors. Cela n'apportera que ruine et ennuis à notre propre maison. "  
  
Quelques Slytherins hochèrent la tête. Blaise hésitait visiblement. Puis un de ses disciples pris la parole.   
  
" Je crois que Draco a raison, pour une fois, Blaise. Mieux vaudrait éviter de propager le conflit. Mais " ajouta-t-il plus bas " je ne crois pas que cela soit la raison pour laquelle Draco protège Potter. "  
  
Blaise resta muet pendant quelques secondes, puis répondit :  
  
" Ok, on en reparlera après les vacances de Noël. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Malfoy ! "

Réponses aux reviews :

Melusine : A choisir, je préfère écrire une fanfic originale qui ne plait pas plutôt qu'un truc râbaché qui plait. Comme dit Hobbes (le tigre, pas le philosophe), c'est 'puting the artistic integrity before marketability' hehe. Et puis là, ça a l'air plutôt de plaire donc j'ai pas à me plaindre :) Sinon, non, je ne fais pas des études de bota, mais d'écologie/évolution/suivi de populations, donc ça recoupe pas mal la botanique. Et c'est ma passion. Avec l'entomologie et les Céphalopodes. D'autre part, bien sûr, le botryche lunaire existe. En fait, toutes les informations avant mutation sont vraies : la place de l'espèce dans les Fougères, les noms de genre, les caracteristiques morphologiques, la répartition géographique, et même la légende comme quoi cela deferrait les chevaux. Par contre, après mutation, c'est plus de la biologie, c'est du délire :)

Marieve : Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé! Mais je ne sais pas non plus si c'est tout à fait une coincidence, c'est difficile à savoir à quel point on est influencé inconsciement par les choses qu'on a lu, et ceci est aussi vrai d'ailleurs pour les autres fanfictions que pour les livres d'origine.


	7. Chez les Malfoy

Titre : Le Pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk   
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté. Mentionnons aussi Nico, le bêtatesteur le plus riche en tentacules de l'histoire des fanfictions.  
  
E-mail : shannaxolotl@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni personne, pas même un seul plant de botryche lunaire. Par contre, je possède une collection de pieuvres en peluche, deux homards en éponge et un axolotl en tissu cousu main by myself.  
  
Avertissement : Un peu d'angst et beaucoup de biologie.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles parce que les parenthèses, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça fait très laid. Si quelqu'un sait comment faire passer l'italique.. Ca serait quand même plus pratique, heh.  
  
Et puis, Goyle est un peu 'out of character' parce que trop perspicace  
  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins : Bref, rien ne va plus pour lui !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  
  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  
  
Chapitre 7 : Chez les Malfoy   
  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme adipeux'  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres  


  
Chapitre 7 : Noël chez les Malfoy  


  
  
Draco rentra chez lui pour les vacances de Noël avec la ferme intention de profiter du calme, loin d'Hogwarts, pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps, car à peine était-il arrivé que son père le questionna.  
  
" J'ai entendu sur ton compte des choses bien déplaisantes ! J'attends tes explications. Que se passe-t-il avec toi à Hogwarts ? "  
  
" Oh, des petits différents avec Blaise Zabini " dit calmement Draco. " On se dispute le pouvoir en quelque sorte. Et pour s'assurer le soutien des autres, on s'accuse l'un et l'autre des pires forfaits imaginables " inventa Draco qui préférait faire croire à son père qu'il avait menti, médit et forgé de toutes pièces d'abjects ragots plutôt que de lui avouer qu'il avait aidé Potter.  
  
" Je vois " accepta Lucius. " Ca n'a en effet pas du être difficile pour Blaise Zabini d'inventer des choses médisantes à ton propos, suite à l'épisode du botryche " ajouta-t-il.  
  
Draco sursauta.  
  
" Tu es au courant ? Il fit une pause. " Je ne voulais pas t'en parler. J'ai honte.. Etre redevable de cette façon Et il a fallu que ce soit Potter.. " Dit-il avec dégoût.  
  
Cela amusa Lucius.  
  
" Ce dégoût est légitime, en effet. " Il fit une pause. " Et bien, j'ai une nouvelle qui va te faire plaisir. Notre Lord projette de se débarrasser définitivement de Potter. Cette fois, le plan sera infaillible. Je peux déjà te dire que d'ici un mois, cet imbécile ne sera plus là pour t'empoisonner la vie - ou te sauver contre ton gré. - "  
  
*Hein ? Quoi ? Un mois ? Harry ? Plus là ?* Pensa Draco, déconcerté.  
  
Et, se reprenant, il dit à son père :   
  
" Oh, voilà une information plaisante ! Pourrais-je en savoir plus ? "  
  
Son père le regarda longtemps, puis finalement, il répondit :   
  
" Non. Je ne préfère pas. Je veux que tu restes au dehors de tout cela pour l'instant."  
  
" D'accord " se résigna Draco.  
  
Son père hocha la tête puis sorti de la pièce.

*Il ne me fait pas confiance* conclut Draco *et il a sans doute raison.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, de nuit, Draco se glissa dans la bibliothèque de son père pour y chercher des livres susceptibles de parler de pitpoulpes. Ce genre de livres manquait totalement à Hogwarts et les seules informations dont il disposait, c'était le cours du Pr Pennycuik Shomburgk. Il fut donc étonné de trouver un nombre impressionnant de livres spécifiquement sur le sujet. La plupart d'entre eux se composaient d'études descriptives de l'animal et de récits légendaires sur la naissance de l'espèce. 'Il est dit' lut Draco 'que le pitpoulpe est né dans ces conditions : Un pitbull nageait tranquillement dans un bras de mer quand il fut attaqué par un poulpe de plus de deux mètres. La lutte fut terrible. Au bout de trois longues heures, on vit émerger cet être hybride, moitié chien, moitié pieuvre, qui naquit de cet affrontement'. Plus loin, Draco lut : 'On pense en fait que le pitpoulpe proviendrait d'un couple parasite/hôte qui aurait lentement évolué vers la symbiose, pour au final ne faire plus qu'un seul être.'   
  
*Dommage que Richard Dawkins soit moldu* se dit Draco, *si on avait pu lui montrer ces bestioles, il aurait sûrement eut des choses intéressantes à en dire. En tout cas, il est très doué, pour un moldu. Je me rappelle avoir été ébloui à la lecture de 'The Extented Phenotype'.*  
  
Il revint à ses livres. Les deux derniers parlaient du dressage des pitpoulpes, avec beaucoup de détails, mais Draco était déçu, car il s'agissait uniquement du dressage moderne. Du dressage ancien, ils ne parlaient pas, à part pour en louer sa grande supériorité et en mentionner sa perte. Découragé, Draco s'apprêta à partir. En passant devant la petite table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, Draco ramassa machinalement le livre qui s'y trouvait. C'était un très vieux livre, très usé, et il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la couverture. Il l'ouvrit. Sur la première page, de parchemin usé, il y avait un dessin, ou plutôt une sorte de gravure, figurant un pitpoulpe. Il y avait aussi un nom, Fernwort Fleezblee, et une date : 1437.  
  
*Ce livre, sorti des rayons, me prouve que mon père s'intéresse en ce moment de près aux pitpoulpes. D'autre part, je sais que Voldomort prépare quelque chose contre Potter. Celui-ci avait sans doute raison, chez Hagrid, quand il a émit l'hypothèse que Voldemort utiliserait les pitpoulpes.*  
  
Il regarda plus attentivement le livre. La langue était archaïque, et malgré son habitude de lire des textes anciens, Draco mit un certain temps à parcourir le livre. Il n'y avait rien de très nouveau par rapport à ses lectures précédentes. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur la dernière page. Il traduisit 'La plupart des méthodes anciennes ont été perdues, mais il a été possible, grâce à plusieurs documents forts anciens, de retrouver l'incantation qui dirigeait une des méthodes de dressage les plus efficaces. Cette méthode permettait à un seul pitpoulpe de prendre le commandement d'une armée de pitpoulpes natifs. Cette incantation commence par une'  
  
C'était le dernier mot. La dernière page manquait, elle avait été arrachée, et sans doute depuis fort longtemps, car les bords déchiquetés étaient brunis par le temps. Draco fut un peu découragé, mais il se promit d'aller voir à la bibliothèque de sorcellerie s'il n'en existait pas un autre exemplaire.  
  
Le lendemain, Draco fit tout ce qui lui était possible pour échapper à la surveillance de sa mère, de façon à aller à la bibliothèque discrètement, mais cela lui fut impossible.  
  
*La confiance règne* se dit Draco. *Je savais que mon père avait des doutes à mon propos, mais au point de me faire surveiller Je pourrais tout simplement dire à ma mère que je veux aller à la bibliothèque, elle me laisserait y aller, bien sûr, mais je préfère prendre des précautions et y aller incognito.*  
  
Il remit donc cela au lendemain.  
  
  
  
  
En fait, ce fut trois jours de suite qu'il dut repousser sa sortie, puis il y eut Noël, jour où les bibliothèques de sorcelleries sont fermées. Mais le jour après Noël, il sortit sous prétexte d'aller voir un ami. En fait, il ne lui fit qu'une courte visite, par prudence, puis fila à la bibliothèque. Là, il eut une grosse déception : Il n'y avait aucun exemplaire répertorié du livre de son père. Mais il eut l'idée de consulter l'index des livres sur les créatures magiques et là, il fut plus heureux. Il appris qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que deux exemplaires de ce livre, dont un qui fut brûlé en 1512 dans l'incendie de la Grande Bibliothèque.  
  
*L'exemplaire de mon père est donc le seul restant* soupira Draco *et il en manque la page importante.*  
  
Il rentra chez lui, très déçu.   
  
  
  
Note 1 : Oui, je suis consciente que la race (ou pseudo race pour les spécialistes) de chien 'Pitbull' est une création récente et de ce fait, n'existait absolument pas avant 1400. Mais c'est plus marrant comme ça. Pareil pour tout ce qui est techniques de gravure et imprimerie, les sorciers étaient un peu en avance :)  
  
Note 2 : La publicité pour Dawkins est tout à fait gratuite ! Lisez Dawkins ! 

Réponse aux reviews :

Mélusine : Ben non, on peut pas vraiment dire 'enfoncé, Darwin'. Au contraire. Pratiquement toutes les théories récentes complètent, parfois corrigent celles de Darwin, mais ne les infirment pas. Il y a quand même quelques théories qui s'opposent vraiment au darwinisme, mais elles sont rares tout de même. Mais là, on s'éloigne du domaine de la fanfiction hehe :)

Audrey : Et bien, la fic entière sera online samedi 18 ou dimanche 19. :)


	8. Au Préphanérogamme Adipeux

Titre : Le Pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk   
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté. Mentionnons aussi Nico, le bêtatesteur le plus riche en tentacules de l'histoire des fanfictions.  
  
E-mail : shannaxolotl@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni personne, pas même un seul plant de botryche lunaire. Par contre, je possède une collection de pieuvres en peluche, deux homards en éponge et un axolotl en tissu cousu main by myself.  
  
Avertissement : Un peu d'angst et beaucoup de biologie.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles parce que les parenthèses, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça fait très laid. Si quelqu'un sait comment faire passer l'italique.. Ca serait quand même plus pratique, heh.  
  
Et puis, Goyle est un peu 'out of character' parce que trop perspicace  
  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins : Bref, rien ne va plus pour lui !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  
  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  
  
Chapitre 7 : Chez les Malfoy   
  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme adipeux'  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres

  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme Adipeux'  


  
La nuit qui suivit sa visite à la bibliothèque de sorcellerie, Draco se rendit à nouveau dans celle de son père pour y consulter le fameux livre, dans l'espoir d'y trouver d'autres informations. Il eut de la peine à le trouver, car il avait été rangé entre temps. Il ne découvrit rien de vraiment important, mais néanmoins, il copia quelques passages sur un dressage moderne qui semblait intéressant.   
  
En sortant, il passa remarqua qu'un peu de lumière diffusait dans le couloir. Elle venait du grand salon, dont la porte était fermée, mais qui laissait passer, par-dessous, quelques rayons. Puis il entendit la voix de son père :  
  
" L'ai trouvé, mais il manque la partie importante. La page a été arrachée "  
  
Draco se rapprocha.  
  
" Je vais retourner où je l'ai acheté. Reastfrog connaît souvent très bien l'histoire des livres qu'il vend. "  
  
Draco aurait bien voulu savoir qui était l'interlocuteur de son père, mais c'était trop risqué. Et puis, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.  
  
*Reastfrog. De la librairie 'Au Préphanérogamme Adipeux'. Mon père m'y a souvent amené, mais cela fait du temps que je n'y suis pas retourné. Et bien, ce sera pour cette nuit.*  
  
Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et se dirigea vers une petite pièce où la cheminée serait sans aucun doute exempte de feu.   
  
*Ici, je suis tranquille* se dit-il. *Et maintenant, 'Au Préphanérogamme Adipeux'.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Il atterrit dans un tas de papiers et de parchemins. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait en était remplie, et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de livres. Dans un coin, près de la porte, Draco pouvait distinguer une espèce de comptoir. Il alluma sa torche magique. Ainsi éclairée, la pièce semblait encore plus en désordre. Si la partie avant, qui donnait sur une ruelle, était à peu près dégagée, la partie arrière, elle, était engorgée de papiers divers. Tout au fond, Draco aperçu une table sur laquelle étaient entassées des piles de feuillets. Un livre était ouvert sur la table. Draco remarqua qu'il lui manquait des pages et que celles-ci étaient posées juste à côté.  
  
*Ah, c'est ici qu'il répare les livres !* Comprit Draco, et sans trop y croire, il y chercha sa page manquante, ce qui, malgré l'immense tas de feuilles, fut rapide, car la feuille recherchée était faite d'un parchemin très ancien bien reconnaissable. Draco ne trouva rien. *Bien sûr.. cela aurait été une bien trop belle coïncidence*  
  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur un cône tronqué retourné qui occupait un coin entre deux bibliothèques, à deux pas de la petite table. *Oh, une corbeille désintegratrice* se dit Draco. Et machinalement, il pris un papier chiffonné et le lança dedans. Instantanément, le papier disparu. Il refit la même chose avec un autre papier, mais rata la corbeille. En se baissant pour le ramasser, il aperçut, derrière la corbeille, un parchemin chiffonné qui avait probablement été lancé trop loin. Il le ramassa.  
  
*Ce parchemin ! C'est le même !* Il le déplia. *C'est elle ! C'est cette page que je cherche ! Mais elle est illisible, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a jetée.. Enfin, avec plus de lumière peut-être.. Et l'essentiel, c'est que mon père ne l'aura pas. *  
  
Draco se fraya précautionneusement un chemin dans les papiers, jusqu'à la cheminée, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser de traces. Il retourna chez lui de la façon dont il était venu.  
  
  
  
  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre, il se pencha sur le feuillet. Avec un peu de concentration, il put peu à peu lire les lettres à demi effacées. La langue archaïque compliquait le travail, mais en déchiffrant méthodiquement, Draco parvint à comprendre le sens de ce qui était écrit.  
  
*Je comprends pourquoi cette méthode est si recherchée. Elle est extrêmement simple et puissante* s'inquiéta Draco.  
  
Il avait passé ses vacances à réfléchir aux propos de son père, puis à chercher cette page, et cela avait été une obsession suffisamment forte pour lui faire oublier tout le reste, querelle de Slytherins y compris ; mais maintenant qu'il avait ce précieux document, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi en faire, ni même de pourquoi il l'avait recherché si ardemment.   
  
*La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il est hors de question que je le donne à mon père, même si ce serait l'occasion rêvée pour reconquérir sa confiance* se dit Draco, oubliant qu'il avait tout appris de cette affaire en fouillant dans les affaires de son père et en écoutant aux portes. *Je peux même dire que j'ai cherché ce document JUSTEMENT pour que mon père n'y ait pas accès. Maintenant, qu'en faire ? Le plus prudent serait de le détruire. Mais supprimer à tous jamais des méthodes datants de plus de 700 ans ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Il doit être possible d'éviter cela. Le plus important, c'est que mon père ne le découvre pas. Mais il n'a aucune raison de penser que je le détiens, donc*  
  
*Ce qui m'inquiète* reprit-il mentalement *c'est que l'absence de ce dressage n'arrêtera pas Voldomort. Même sans cela, les pitpoulpes sont dangereux, et il trouvera bien un moyen de se prémunir contre les attaques de ses propres pitpoulpes. Potter, de son côté.. Oh, mais je pourrais ! Non, bien sûr, je ne peux pas ! Je suis un Malfoy malgré tout ! Je ne peux pas aider Harry !*  
  
*Oui, mais c'est pourtant ce que j'ai en tête depuis au moins deux semaines. Je me demande à quel moment j'ai inconsciemment décidé d'aider Harry.* Il resta étonné par sa propre pensée. *Et aussi depuis quand je pense à lui comme 'Harry' et non plus comme 'Potter'.** Non,* se dit-il au bout d'un moment, *ça, je le sais. C'est depuis que mon père m'a dit que Voldomort voulait le tuer. C'est étrange, je hais sincèrement Potter - ou Harry - mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir le tuer. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il y a une grande différence entre détester quelqu'un et vouloir sa mort.*  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, il avait pris une décision. Il avertirait Harry, lui expliquerait la menace qui pèse probablement sur lui et lui enverrait une copie du fameux dressage antique.   
  
*Inutile de lui parler des autres dressages. Il ne fera rien sans en parler à Hagrid et celui-ci sait sans aucun doute tout sur les pitpoulpes. Et il y a Pennycuik Shomburgk aussi. J'imagine qu'ils penseront tous qu'il s'agit d'un piège, puisque je suis obligé d'envoyer cela anonymement. On verra bien, je ne peux pas en faire plus.*  
  
*Maintenant, il faut que je fasse attention. Harry connaît mon écriture, mais si j'écris avec cette plume qui transforme l'écriture, ce devrait être difficilement identifiable.*  
  
Draco écrivit donc à Harry en détaillant tout ce qu'il savait sur les pitpoulpes et leur éventuelle utilisation par Voldomort. Puis il attendit le moment opportun pour sortir et aller louer un hibou public, par précaution.  
  
En voyant le hibou s'envoler, il faillit le rappeler, mais ne le fit pas.  
  
*Cette fois,* soupira-t-il, *on peut dire que j'ai choisi mon camp. Mais je n'en sais pas pour autant ce que je fais.*

Réponse aux reviews :

Mélusine : Je suis pinailleuse, j'y peux rien, hehe. Pi alors quand il s'agit de biologie, c'est plus du pinaillage, c'est carrément de la monomanie maniaque!


	9. Le dressage de Kendrew

Titre : Le Pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk   
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté. Mentionnons aussi Nico, le bêtatesteur le plus riche en tentacules de l'histoire des fanfictions.  
  
E-mail : shannaxolotl@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni personne, pas même un seul plant de botryche lunaire. Par contre, je possède une collection de pieuvres en peluche, deux homards en éponge et un axolotl en tissu cousu main by myself.  
  
Avertissement : Un peu d'angst et beaucoup de biologie.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles parce que les parenthèses, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça fait très laid. Si quelqu'un sait comment faire passer l'italique.. Ca serait quand même plus pratique, heh.  
  
Et puis, Goyle est un peu 'out of character' parce que trop perspicace  
  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins : Bref, rien ne va plus pour lui !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  
  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  
  
Chapitre 7 : Chez les Malfoy   
  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme adipeux'  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres

  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  


  
  
En entrant dans le Hogwarts Express, Draco était partagé quant à l'idée de rentrer à l'école. Dans un sens, il redoutait cela, parce qu'il lui faudrait tenter désespérément de reconquérir la confiance des Slytherins. Mais aussi, ce retour lui permettrait de voir si Harry avait mis en uvre le dressage de son pitpoulpe.  
  
Il chercha un compartiment vide et s'assit près de la fenêtre. A peine était-il assit que Goyle et Crabbe, qui étaient également rentrés chez eux pour les vacances, entrèrent.   
  
" Ah, salut Draco, comment vas-tu ? " Dit l'un d'eux en s'asseyant.  
  
Après qu'ils eurent échangé quelques phrases neutres, un silence inconfortable s'installa. Puis Goyle demanda brusquement :   
  
" Euh, Draco As-tu pris une décision à propos de Blaise ? "  
  
" Bien sûr, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant les vacances " mentit Draco, " j'ai décidé d'étudier toute proposition loyale de sa part, mais je ne répondrai pas à ses provocations. Ce serait indigne. "  
  
" Draco " osa Crabbe, " La loyauté, c'est pour les Gryffindors "  
  
" Que ne faut-il pas entendre " dit Draco d'un ton un peu méprisant. " Alors, que me conseillez-vous de faire ? De refuser toutes les propositions loyales et de répondre aux provocations minables ? " Ironisa-t-il.  
  
Goyle réfléchit un peu.  
  
" Non, cela ne semble pas raisonnable "  
  
" De toute façon, Zabini ne te fera pas de propositions loyales " ajouta Crabbe.  
  
Goyle reprit :  
  
" Non, Draco, pour finir, je crois que tu as raison, mais fais attention à la façon dont tu le dis. Le mot loyal doit être banni du vocabulaire d'un Slytherin. "  
  
La situation aurait beaucoup amusé Draco s'il n'avait été si stressé. *Je ne peux y croire* se disait-il, *Crabbe et Goyle en train de m'apprendre à me conduire en bon Slytherin ! C'est tellement surréaliste ! Mais je ferais bien de suivre leurs conseils ; pour ma survie et celle de mes projets. Même si me conduire de cette façon m'est devenu incompréhensivement désagréable.*  
  
Dès qu'il fut à Hogwarts, il chercha Harry des yeux. Mais il n'y avait aucun des élèves restés à Hogwarts pour les vacances.  
  
*Je le verrai ca soir au dîner. De toute façon, pourquoi vouloir le voir ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, nous serions déjà tous au courant.*  
  
Il alla donc directement à la salle commune de sa maison, où lui et ses deux sbires eurent droit à un accueil glacial. Puis Blaise s'approcha de lui et lui dit à voix basse :  
  
" Malfoy. On doit se parler. Seuls. Ce soir après le couvre-feu. "  
  
" OK " répondit Draco d'un air de défit. " Prépare-toi. "  
  
Les autres n'avaient pu entendre les paroles qui avaient été échangées, mais ils les avaient devinées, à l'attitude qu'avait Draco et Blaise. Face à face, très droits, ils se regardaient haineusement.  
  
  
  
  
Quand Draco entra dans la grande salle pour le dîner, il croisa Harry qui sortait en courant. Harry ne le vit pas, mais Draco, lui, ne l'avait pas manqué.  
  
*Bon, il est bien là* se dit Draco, *et en bonne santé* ajouta-t-il mentalement en se rappelant le bolide aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux brillants qu'il venait de croiser. *Maintenant, il faudra que je le suive quand il ira voir sa bestiole.*  
  
Pendant le repas, Draco fut si désagréable et arrogant que nombre des Slytherins en virent à penser que son comportement d'avant les vacances n'avait été que faiblesse passagère.  
  


  
  
Le même soir, juste après le couvre-feu, il retrouva Blaise dans la salle commune des Slytherins. Ils sortirent dans le couloir pour être sûrs d'être seuls. Tout en marchant, Blaise commença :  
  
" Tu dois être content. Tu t'es rallié deux ou trois personnes ce soir au dîner. Mais laisse moi te dire que je reste totalement suspicieux à ton égard. " Il regarda Draco comme dans l'attente d'une réponse.  
  
" Que veux-tu que je réponde à cela ? " dit Draco agacé, d'un ton incroyablement sec.  
  
Blaise eut un semblant de sourire.  
  
" Néanmoins, il me semble bien voir là pointer le caractère de l'ancien Draco. "  
  
" Bon ! " Coupa durement celui-ci. " Ce n'est certainement pas pour me dire cela que tu voulais me voir. "  
  
" Non " admit Blaise. " Mais plus je réfléchis, plus je pense que l'on perd notre temps dans ces querelles. "  
  
" Et tu as mis tout ce temps pour t'en apercevoir ? " coupa sarcastiquement Draco.  
  
" Tu me laisses parler, oui ? " demanda Blaise d'un ton hargneux. " Je ne t'ai pas appelé ce soir pour que l'on s'affronte. Au contraire. Je voulais te dire que si tu as bien les mêmes objectifs que moi et que les autres Slytherins, on pourrait s'arranger "  
  
" Et quels sont vos objectifs ? Etre arrogants et taper sur Potter ? " ironisa Draco  
  
" Exactement. "  
  
" Ah, ce sont là de bien glorieuses entreprises " railla Draco. " Franchement, ne crois-tu pas que nous aurions mieux à faire ? "  
  
" Alors, tu repousses ma proposition ? "  
  
" Complètement " répondit calmement Draco.  
  
" Traître " grinça Blaise. " Tu vas le regretter. " et il s'éloigna.  
  
Draco resta immobile, réfléchissant à ce qui allait l'attendre le lendemain, quand Blaise aurait raconté l'entrevue aux autres Slytherins.  
  
" Malfoy ?"  
  
Quelqu'un dit son nom doucement derrière lui. Il se retourna et ne vit personne. *Ca ne peut être que lui* se dit-il, *d'ailleurs, c'était bien sa voix.*  
  
" Potter ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait égale.  
  
" Oui, c'est moi " chuchota Harry. " Je suis désolé, je passais juste et vous avez failli me foncer dedans, Blaise et toi. Alors je me suis réfugié ici, dans ce coin. Vous étiez en pleine altercation. Ca ne va pas bien chez les Slytherins, n'est-ce pas ? "   
  
Sa voix n'était pas ironique, mais au contraire, presque préoccupée.  
  
" Ce ne sont pas tes affaires " répondit Draco sèchement. Puis, plus doucement, il ajouta : " Mais, merci quand même, Potter. "  
  
Il sentit alors une main invisible serrer la sienne et en resta tout interdit. Quand il se reprit, il était seul.  
  
*Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?* se dit Draco. *Potter m'a parlé comme si j'étais un ami. Je sais qu'il a tendance à être sympathique avec tout le monde, mais pas avec moi ! Bon, j'ai un peu changé d'avis à son égard, mais cela, il ne peut pas le savoir Il a du écouter ce que j'ai dit à Blaise et s'imaginer que je prenais sa défense.. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux* réalisa-t-il.  
  
*D'autre part, que faisait Harry seul dans les couloirs le soir ? La dernière fois, Granger et Weasley l'accompagnaient. J'espère qu'il ne sort pas tout seul pour voir le pitpoulpe Il faut absolument que je sache comment cela se passe avec le dressage. J'irai demain.*  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva très tôt pour échapper aux autres Slytherins. En arrivant à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, il vit qu'elle était presque totalement vide. Mais il y avait Harry. Il se demanda quelques secondes quelle attitude avoir, puis il décida, se dirigea vers Harry et lui dit à voix basse :  
  
" On dirait que ce sont ceux qui se couchent le plus tard qui se lèvent le plus tôt. " Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, il demanda : " Pourrais-je te parler, plus tard, dans un endroit plus.. discret, parce que.. "  
  
" Oui, je sais, les Slytherins " dit Harry très vite. Après le petit déjeuner, derrière le terrain de Quiddish. A cette heure-ci, il ne devrait pas avoir grand monde. "  
  
Draco hacha la tête et s'éloigna.   
  
Il attendit qu'Harry parte, et, cinq minutes plus tard, il quitta l'école pour le terrain de Quiddish. Harry l'attendait.  
  
" Que faisais-tu hier soir dans les couloirs ? " demanda Draco dès qu'il fut assez proche.  
  
" Je ne te le dirai pas, Malfoy " répondit Harry d'une voix quelque peu irritée.  
  
" Ca ne fait rien " dit doucement Draco. " Mais tu ne devrais pas te promener tout seul comme cela. "  
  
" Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? " demanda Harry avec méfiance.  
  
Draco réfléchit, et, au lieu de répondre, posa à son tour une question :   
  
" Et pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de cette façon hier soir ? "  
  
Harry soupira et éluda dans un premier temps la question.  
  
" Avant, je prenais toujours Ron ou Hermione avec moi, mais ces temps ci, Ron est fatigué et Hermione passe ses nuits à réviser car elle considère avoir mal réussi ses exams. Quant à ta question à propos d'hier " Harry fit une pause. " Pendant les vacances, j'ai entendu de nombreuses fois des Slytherins parler de toi d'une façon.. pas très agréable, et "  
  
" Et tu as pitié de moi, c'est ça ? " coupa sèchement Draco.  
  
" Non.. ce n'est pas de la pitié C'est juste que Je comprends Ils m'ont fait penser à mon cousin "  
  
" OK " se calma Draco. " Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu faisais hier soir ? "  
  
" Non " répondit Harry calmement.  
  
" Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? " demanda Draco  
  
" Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance ! "  
  
" C'est juste " accorda Draco. " Mais fais bien attention. "  
  
Il s'éloigna.  
  
Il commença à retourner vers l'école, mais il n'y entra pas. Il restait plus d'une heure avant le premier cours et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la grande salle ou l'attendaient certainement des Slytherins énervés. Il resta donc un moment dans le jardin devant l'école, puis commença à entrer en prenant son temps. Il vit deux personnes arriver par la droite. C'était Crabbe et Goyle qu'il l'entraînèrent sans explications vers le jardin.   
  
" Draco " dit Goyle dès qu'ils furent dehors. " Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? "  
  
Peu sûr de lui, Draco demanda :  
  
" Heu Zabini vous a dit que j'ai refusé sa proposition, c'est ça ? "  
  
" Ca, il nous l'a dit, oui " grommela Crabbe. " Mais il nous a surtout dit qu'il t'a entendu parler avec Potter et que tu étais en train de le remercier. "  
  
Draco blêmit.  
  
" Je ne savais pas qu'il était encore là "  
  
" J'imagine ! Alors, c'est vrai ? " s'indigna Goyle  
  
Draco ne répondit pas.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle restèrent également muets. Ils avaient l'air gêné. Draco compris et les devança :  
  
" Ce sont mes affaires. Je ne vais pas vous embarquer dans de telles histoires. " Il soupira. " Changez de camp tant qu'il en est encore temps. "  
  
Et il partit, laissant ses acolytes sans voix. Il était presque l'heure d'aller en cours.   
  
  
  
  
  
Pendant le premier cours, il eut le droit à des dizaines de regards assassins de la part de ses collègues Slytherins. De fait, il n'y faisait pas trop attention, perdu comme il était dans ses pensées. *Je ne peux pas suivre Harry ce soir, il risque de se douter de quelque chose, suite à notre conversation de ce matin. Il faut pourtant que j'y aille. Le temps passe. Je vais y aller avant lui et l'attendre.*  
  
La journée passa très lentement.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Pour une chose au moins, j'apprécie la haine des Slytherins envers moi. Ils ne s'étonneront pas de mon absence ce soir. Ils penseront sans doute que je n'ai pas le courage de me présenter à eux. Je n'aime pas passer pour un lâche* soupira-t-il. *Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.*  
  
Il se rendit à la maison d'Hagrid vraiment tôt, n'ayant rien à faire dans l'école. La maison était vide. Il retrouva son buisson sous la fenêtre et s'y installa de manière à être invisible. Il eut un petit frissonnement au moment où il vit l'arbre secouer ses feuilles. *Il ne l'avait pas fait la dernière fois, il paraissait inanimé. Je n'aime pas comme il bouge aujourd'hui* se dit Draco *mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon observation à cause d'un buisson un peu trop mobile. Et il n'a pas l'air animé de mauvaises intentions.* Draco étant tout à fait immobile, la plante finit par s'immobiliser aussi. Draco attendit longtemps. Le buisson ne lui faisait plus peur, mais il avait très froid. La plante aussi, apparemment, car elle avait rapproché ses tiges de lui, et cela lui fit penser aux suçoirs du botryche.   
  
Au moment où il allait céder à la panique, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra avec le pitpoulpe. Mais pas d'Hagrid. Et Harry ne semblait attendre personne. Il était assit avec Kendrew sur les genoux et il le caressait.   
  
*Oh, non, je n'apprendrai rien ce soir* se dit Draco avec découragement. *Je pensais que je pourrais savoir quelque chose en écoutant Harry et Hagrid parler*  
  
Mais Harry était encore plus bizarre que ce qu'il croyait. Il commença à monologuer :  
  
" Tu sais, Kendrew, je n'ai toujours pas idée de qui m'a envoyé cette lettre sur le dressage. Et puis, je m'inquiète. Dumbledore m'a ordonné de ne pas en tenir compte et de ne plus venir te voir. Mais Hagrid, lui, m'a aidé à te dresser selon les conseils de la lettre. "  
  
*Ah, il l'a fait !* se dit Draco avec satisfaction.  
  
" Dans tous les cas " continua Harry " ça me chagrine de te faire cela. Tu es si doux. Tu n'es pas fait pour devenir un pitpoulpe de guerre " Il se pencha et embrassa Kendrew sur la truffe.  
  
*Beeeerkkk* pensa Draco, mais il écoutait avec intérêt.  
  
" Et maintenant, Hagrid est parti pour une semaine, et je ne sais plus trop quoi faire avec toi Kendrew. Il m'a dit de ne pas venir ici, mais.. " Il se leva et alla farfouiller dans l'armoire.  
  
*Comment ! Hagrid n'est pas là pour le moment ! Harry se ballade tout seul dans le coin ? Mais c'est vraiment dangereux ! Ici, seul, il est une cible aisée !* s'indigna Draco.  
  
A l'intérieur de la maison, Harry se préparait du thé. Draco, se doutant qu'il n'apprendrait plus rien ce soir, aurait voulu pouvoir partir, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul.  
  
*J'espère qu'il ne restera pas longtemps* se dit Draco, qui gelait dans son buisson. Mais Harry ne semblait pas pressé. Enfin, il sortit de la maison, remis le pitpoulpe dans sa cage, et prit la direction de l'école. Draco le suivit de loin.  
  
*Mieux vaudrait que Ron se remette vite, car je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre dans ce buisson tous les soirs pendant une semaine* conclut Draco.

Réponse aux reviews : 

Cora : Ca arrive, ça arrive :) Demain, il y a tout! 

Shinia Marina : Rhââ, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque, de faire d'autres délires biologiques, mais bon, je vais y aller mollo par ce que mine de rien, ça prend du temps (surtout que je dois tout retyper parce que je suis incapable d'écrire directement sur le PC). Mais bon, je vais bien trouver un peu de temps de temps en temps. Par contre pour gundam ça va être dur, parce que mes connaissances là dessus viennent uniquement de la lecture de fanfiction, donc, pas possible, à part si quelqu'un m'offre toute la collection en DVD, hehe.


	10. Une pluie de poulpes pourpres

Titre : Le Pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk   
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl, l'urodèle néoténique dépigmenté. Mentionnons aussi Nico, le bêtatesteur le plus riche en tentacules de l'histoire des fanfictions.  
  
E-mail : shannaxolotl@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ni personne, pas même un seul plant de botryche lunaire. Par contre, je possède une collection de pieuvres en peluche, deux homards en éponge et un axolotl en tissu cousu main by myself.  
  
Avertissement : Un peu d'angst et beaucoup de biologie.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais pour les personnages, mais pas forcément pour les objets et lieux.   
  
POV de Draco + narration  
  
Paroles entre guillemets, pensées entre étoiles parce que les parenthèses, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça fait très laid. Si quelqu'un sait comment faire passer l'italique.. Ca serait quand même plus pratique, heh.  
  
Et puis, Goyle est un peu 'out of character' parce que trop perspicace  
  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy voit sa vieille peur des plantes ravivée par un cours de bota, contracte une dette importante envers Harry et se trouve entraîné malgré lui dans une affaire de conflit de pouvoir chez les Slytherins : Bref, rien ne va plus pour lui !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La fougère hématophage  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un réflexe malheureux ?  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le pitpoulpe de Mister Pennycuik Shomburgk  
  
Chapitre 4 : Un accès de phytophobie  
  
Chapitre 5 : Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 6 : L'implosion de la maison Slytherin  
  
Chapitre 7 : Chez les Malfoy   
  
Chapitre 8 : 'Au Préphanérogamme adipeux'  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le dressage de Kendrew  
  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres

  
Chapitre 10 : Une pluie de poulpes pourpres  


  
  
Le jour suivant fut pour Draco particulièrement éprouvant. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte combien il était difficile à supporter d'avoir toute sa propre maison à dos. Il commença aussi à regretter d'avoir congédié Crabbe et Goyle. Si ceux-ci n'avaient pas franchement un comportement agressif envers lui, tout du moins ne le protégeaient-ils plus. Draco trouva insultant la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient accepté sa proposition. Depuis, ils ne lui avaient plus dit un seul mot.  
  
*Aujourd'hui, ça a été, parce qu'on avait beaucoup de cours et qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de me tomber dessus, mais je suspecte des jours plus difficiles à venir,* pensa Draco en s'acheminant vers son dortoir ce soir là. Il avait réussi à éviter les Slytherins pendant presque toute la soirée, mais à présent, il se trouvait fort en retard. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée. *Un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un va me dénoncer. Ils ne l'ont pas encore fait pour ne pas faire perdre des points à la maison, mais ils finiront bien par le faire.*  
  
Ce fut donc seulement pour faire acte de présence auprès de ses collègues qu'il rentra dans le dortoir, puisque dans moins d'une demi-heure, il devait être dans les couloirs pour attendre Harry et le suivre jusque chez Hagrid. Quand il entra, il eut le droit à quelques commentaires désobligeants qu'un Slytherin ensommeillé débita à voix basse, mais cela n'alla pas plus loin, parce que tous les autres dormaient. Draco s'assit sur son lit, le dos contre le mur.  
  
*Il faut que je fasse très attention. Ils sont très méfiants à mon égard. Il ne faut absolument pas que l'on me voie sortir tout à l'heure. S'ils me suivaient et découvraient où je vais.. Ce serait une catastrophe pour moi.. Et pour Harry aussi* ajouta-t-il.  
  
N'ayant rien à faire d'autre, Draco sortit de sa poche le parchemin avec l'incantation, qu'il portait toujours sur lui, considérant trop imprudent de le laisser quelque part caché dans sa maison. Comme il ne voulait pas allumer une lanterne, ce qui aurait pu réveiller ses collègues, il utilisa sa pierre phosphorescente. Celle-ci émettait une lumière très blanche, quoique douce, et, quand on la passait derrière le parchemin, on pouvait lire facilement. Draco relut la page et fut étonné de voir apparaître, par transparence, une phrase qu'il n'avait pas été capable de déceler à la lumière ordinaire. *Toujours ce langage archaïque* soupira Draco, mais il comprit rapidement. Cela signifiait : 'Le pouvoir de cette incantation ne sera acquis qu'en la présence de ces mots tracés à l'encre de pitpoulpe.'  
  
*Oh,* comprit Draco, *ce que j'ai envoyé à Harry n'est pas suffisant. Il lui faut aussi ce parchemin. Dois-je lui donner ? Enfin, j'aviserai plus tard. Il est l'heure d'y aller.* Il plia la page et la remit dans sa poche. Après observation, il jugea que tout le monde était endormi et il sortit.  
  
Il chemina avec précaution vers la porte d'entrée. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit de lourds bruits de pas, qui ne pouvaient pas être confondus avec la démarche d'Harry. *Oh, non, Filch !* réalisa Draco. *Et il vient par là !* Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit, et qui se trouvait être celle d'un cellier, vide, et s'y engouffra. Il entendit Filch s'approcher, et distingua aussi le miaulement de sa chatte. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant le cellier de Draco. *Non !* se dit celui-ci, *s'il ouvre la porte* Mais Filch n'ouvrit pas la porte.  
  
" Alors, tu ne sens rien ? " La voix de Filch, parlant à sa bestiole, retentit. " Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. " Il y eut un silence. " Bah, je vais attendre là, j'ai tout mon temps. "  
  
*Oui, mais pas moi* répliqua mentalement Draco, irrité. *J'espère qu'il va bientôt partir. Il ne faut pas qu'Harry s'aventure seul hors de l'école.*  
  
Au bout d'un certain temps, qui parut très long à Draco, Filch s'éloigna. Draco attendit encore quelques minutes et sorti avec précaution de sa cachette. Passant devant une pendule, il demanda " Quelle heure ? " et une espèce de lutin de bois, sortant du cadran, lui chuchota " 11 h 47 " *11h 47. Harry doit être parti depuis longtemps.*   
  
Draco sortit donc de l'école, un peu inquiet. Malgré l'heure tardive, la visibilité était bonne, grâce à une impressionnante lune à la clarté très blanche, très pure. Le ciel transparent était entièrement dégagé. Il en faisait d'autant plus froid.  
  
Son inquiétude grandit quand il arriva à la maison d'Hagrid et la trouva vide. Il en fit le tour, ouvrit l'auvent. La cage de Kendrew était vide. *Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai !* s'inquiéta Draco, *qu'est ce qu'Harry a bien pu aller faire seul avec son pitpoulpe ? Et où est-il allé ? Pas dans la forêt interdite, j'espère !* Draco, très angoissé à présent, promena son regard tout autour de lui. Malgré l'ample lune, il ne voyait pas bien. Il décrocha la lanterne magique suspendue au-dessus de la porte de la maison d'Hagrid, et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette. Il tint la lumière le plus haut possible pour inspecter les environs. Tout lui semblait normal. " Harry ? " appela-t-il à voix basse. Il n'eut pas de réponse. " Harry ? Harry ? " appela-t-il plus fort, sans résultat. *Je ne peux pas parler plus fort, cela pourrait être dangereux* soupira-t-il. Il baissa la lanterne.  
  
Ses yeux furent attirés par une trace bizarre sur le sol, devant l'auvent. *On dirait quelque chose qui a été traîné ou qui a rampé.. Le pitpoulpe sans doute* comprit-il soudain. Il suivit la trace. Elle était ininterrompue, épaisse, et se dirigeait droit vers la forêt interdite. *Oh non ! Ils sont dans la forêt interdite ! Qui, en plus de tout le reste, est remplie de plantes bizarres !* réalisa Draco avec horreur. *Tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix.* Il éteignit par précaution sa lanterne et sortit sa pierre phosphorescente. Cela suffirait, car la lueur de la lune traversait facilement la ramure défeuillée. Draco s'enfonça dans la forêt, sur les traces du pitpoulpe. La piste était très facile à suivre, parce que le pitpoulpe en avançant avait renvoyé sur le côté toutes les feuilles mortes. Par contre, il y avait peu d'empreintes de pas d'Harry, sauf quand la piste de pitpoulpe traversait une zone boueuse. Tout à sa quête, Draco ne réalisa pas vraiment qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt interdite.  
  
Il arriva à une large clairière et fut aveuglé par la lune. Elle était juste en face de lui, démesurée, éclatante, d'un blanc laiteux. Tout d'abord, il ne put rien voir, éblouit comme il l'était, mais rapidement, il aperçut Harry, debout à quelques mètres devant lui, avec son pitpoulpe à ses pieds, appuyé sur sa jambe gauche. En face d'eux, encore loin, Draco distinguait une sorte de masse mouvante, menaçante, qu'il ne pouvait déterminer plus précisément. Draco se dissimula derrière un arbre, quelques mètres derrière Harry. Et la masse s'approchait. Soudain, Draco comprit de quoi il s'agissait. *Des pitpoulpes ? Une multitude de pitpoulpes ! Mais rien à voir avec celui de Harry ! Ceux -ci semblent extrêmement agressifs ! Que faire ?* Draco aperçu alors une silhouette se détacher à contre-jour, juste devant la lune qui semblait avoir encore enflé. *Voldemort ?* Mais la forme quitta la zone d'obscurité.* Mon père ? ! ! Ce n'est pas possible !* Draco était stupéfait et inquiet. *Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il viendrait en personne ! Cela remet en question tous mes plans ! Je ne peux pas aider Harry à lancer les pitpoulpes contre mon propre père !*  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de son père, qui, arrivé avec son armée de poulpes à portée de voix d'Harry, dit d'une voix forte et sèche :  
  
" Ha ! Te voilà, Potter ! Ton pitpoulpe t'a trahi, n'est ce pas ? Il s'est précipité en sentant la présence des miens et inconscient comme tu l'es, tu l'as suivit. Très bien ! "  
  
Il s'approcha, laissant ses pitpoulpes à l'arrière. Draco s'approcha également, restant précautionneusement caché, mais prêt à agir en cas de besoin. Seulement, après ces deux mouvements simultanés, Draco, appuyé en avant derrière un arbre, pouvait voir distinctement la figure de son père, ce qui accentuait encore son cas de conscience. *Il va attaquer Harry* pensa très vite Draco. *Et s'il attaque Harry, je ferais tout pour aider celui-ci. Mais cela implique probablement tuer mon père.* Il fut à nouveau tiré de ses pensées par une voix, celle d'Harry cette fois-ci, qui demandait d'une voix presque neutre où était Voldemort. Draco admira son courage. *Il doit être terrorisé, mais cela ne se voit pas du tout. Seulement, cela va encore plus irriter mon père*  
  
En effet, celui-ci répondait déjà.  
  
" Oh, Harry Potter ne me trouve pas adversaire à sa taille ! Quelle présomption ! " ricana-t-il. " Non, il s'agit d'une affaire strictement personnelle, et je m'en occupe donc personnellement. "  
  
*Il a trahi Voldemort* comprit Draco. *Décidément, les Malfoys sont une famille de traîtres* pensa-t-il non sans malice.  
  
Mais à ce moment là, son père lança sans prévenir ses poulpes, qui se précipitèrent sur Harry. Celui-ci marmonnait quelque chose. *L'incantation ! Mais elle ne marchera pas !* s'inquiéta Draco, prêt à bondir au secours d'Harry.  
  
Néanmoins, les pitpoulpes s'arrêtèrent. Lucius Malfoy, furieux, leur lança d'autres ordres. Les pitpoulpes n'obéirent pas, et commencèrent à s'éparpiller, puis à revenir, avec un comportement totalement erratique. Harry en profita pour s'enfuir, son pitpoulpe sur les talons. Draco le suivit immédiatement. Harry ne pouvait pas s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui était à cet endroit là un impraticable marécage, il longea donc la clairière en courant aussi vite que le terrain boueux le permettait. Draco le suivait à distance. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, Draco entendit devant lui un bruit de branchages cassés. Il continua à courir. A quelques mètres devant lui, il repéra Harry qui venait de tomber, s'était pris les pieds dans un buisson. Draco accourut et le releva.  
  
Harry le regarda avec des yeux ébahis et tenta immédiatement de fuir. Draco le retint.   
  
" Je sais pourquoi l'incantation n'a pas marché " dit-il très vite. " Il te manque cela. " Et il lui mis dans la main le parchemin. Harry cessa de lutter et le regarda avec encore plus d'étonnement.  
  
" C'était toi ? " souffla Harry, abasourdi.  
  
" Chut ! " murmura Draco. " Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Maintenant, essayons de fuir. Je ne tiens pas à devoir tuer mon père. "  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Mais il était trop tard. Lucius avait réussi à ratrouper ses pitpoulpes et se tenait devant eux, à vingt mètres à peine.  
  
" Draco " dit-il. " Je m'en doutais. La honte de la famille Malfoy. "  
  
Cette hypocrisie énerva énormément Draco.   
  
" J'ai trahi, et alors ? Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul ! " lança-t-il.  
  
A ces mots, son père, rouge de colère, cria quelque chose aux pitpoulpes qui se mirent méthodiquement en marche.  
  
" Vas-y " dit Draco à Harry.  
  
" Je ne peux pas " chuchota Harry. " Tu m'as aidé et.. c'est ton père tout de même. "  
  
" Si tu ne le fais pas, je devrai le faire moi-même ! Dépêche-toi ! "  
  
Harry murmura très vite l'incantation, et immédiatement, les pitpoulpes, suivant Kendrew qui les guidait, changèrent de direction et se précipitèrent sur Lucius Malfoy.  
  
" Ne regarde pas ! " supplia Harry, voyant Lucius disparaître dans un tumulte tentaculeux.  
  
Les poulpes étaient concentrés sur une très petite surface et grouillaient, les uns sur les autres, chacun ajoutant ses tentacules au tertre vivant. Puis ils s'écartèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry poussa alors un cri étouffé.   
  
" Que se passe-t-il ? " demanda Draco, sans oser tourner la tête.  
  
" Regarde !" lui dit Harry.  
  
Les poulpes avaient été propulsés en l'air par une force diffuse. Ils retombaient maintenant, mollement, en une pluie de poulpes pourpres, et leur chute était douce, ralentie par le menu voile de peau translucide tendue entre leurs tentacules qui se comportait comme un mignon parachute rosé.  
  
Les délicats appendices formaient des arabesques sombres sur le ciel de velours bleu foncé, et, passant devant la lune démesurée, produisaient de baroques ombres chinoises.   
  
Ces petites montgolfières violines, innombrables, venaient une à une atterrir sur le sol avec un 'pop' grotesque qui jurait avec l'élégante poésie de leur chute. Ces pitpoulpes, calmés, sitôt à terre allaient se réfugier hors de la vue.  
  
Draco et Harry regardaient tomber les gracieux parapluies parme, fascinés. Certains n'atteignaient pas la terre, mais tombaient dans les arbres et restaient accrochés aux branches ; Leurs tentacules effilés pendaient nonchalamment. Un poulpe, en tombant le long d'un tronc, réveilla un suceur de sève à ventre jaune, qui s'enfuit en poussant un cri.  
  
Les poulpes tombaient toujours. L'un d'entre eux, à peine remis sur ses tentacules, vint se réfugier dans les pieds d'Harry.  
  
" Kendrew " souffla Harry. Puis il se tourna vers Draco :  
  
" Rentrons maintenant. "  
  
Draco acquiesça.  
  
Le dernier poulpe atteignit le sol.  
  
  
*****************************************Finis*******************************************  
  
  
Note 1 : J'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'écrire cette fin lamentable, mais j'aurai été frustrée si je n'avais pu décrire une scène de chute de poulpes.  
  
Note 2 : Etant donné que peu de choses sont résolues dans cette histoire, attendez-vous à une sequel, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.  
  
Note 3 : A propos de séquelles, j'espère que la scène des pitpoulpes-parachutes n'en laissera pas trop à mes lecteurs.


	11. réponse aux reviews et notes

Bon, j'ajoute comme promis une réponse aux reviews :  
  
Cajedi : ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour le pitpoulpe :) C'est tellement mignon ces petites bêtes heh. Et puis aussi que tu aies apprécié la fin :)  
  
Trunks-01 : Et bien, personnellement, la fin est un des passages qui m'a le plus amusé quand je l'ai écrit, mais je sais bien que tout le monde ne voue pas comme moi une adoration sans bornes aux poulpes :)   
  
Cora et Manu : J'espère aussi que la sequel sera pour bientôt ! Sinon ça voudrait dire que la fac ne m'a pas laissé de temps libre et ça, ça ne me plairait pas trop ! heh. En tout cas j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire.  
  
Nico : Ah, merci pour la review, je ne savais pas que ton style était si lyrique, heh, mais lyrisme et poulpes se marient si bienlol ! Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, ma règle d'écriture numéro un est de ne jamais faire du mal à un poulpe ou à un suceur de sève à ventre jaune. Pour les apparitions des perso d'HP, je suis désolée, mais il me semble que si on les retire, ça va un peu altérer le plot. A peine, remarque.. Il faut que j'y pense :)  
  
  
  
  
Sinon, pour la sequel Je pense l'avoir finie dans deux semaines à peu près, sauf imprévu (exemples : PC malade, TP de modélisation à rendre, pénurie de café Lavazza, ou éventuellement manque d'inspiration chronique). Je préfère tout avoir écrit avant de la mettre en ligne, parce qu'on sait jamais, des fois que je laisse tomber au beau milieu.. Et j'ai horreur des fics inachevées online !   
  
Pour ce que j'en ai écrit, ça semble pencher légèrement du côté slash, mais je ne sais pas encore si cela va faire partie du plot ou si c'est juste un 'petit plus' (dans le style, 'ça ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, parce que quand même, ça serait dommage s'il n'y avait pas une facette romance.' Et puis comme une romance entre deux poulpes, ça ne doit pas passionner les foules, ça sera encore Harry et Draco qui vont s'y coller. Au passage, heureusement que j'ai des lecteurs et que j'y pense aussi, parce que si j'écrivais juste pour moi, on n'y aurait pas coupé, au slash entre poulpes. Mais bon, je m'égare.)  
  
Bon sinon, je demande pardon d'avance à mes lecteurs qui n'aiment pas le slash et qui ne liront donc pas la sequel. Je suis tout à fait consciente que ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part. Sorry.   


Ah, et le titre de la sequel sera 'Quand fleurit l'épipogon'

A bientôt --- Stupid Axolotl


End file.
